Poketitans
by Geno13
Summary: A series of short transformation themed stories of the Gym Leaders and Elite Four ladies of the Pokemon world transforming into one hundred foot pokegirl chimeras of the seventeen types.
1. Prologue

**Prologue – The Seventeen Stones**

**DISCLAIMER:** _The following chapter does NOT really contain any form of process, so I understand if some of you wanna skip this part to get to the juicy bits, but backstory comes first, but enjoy none the less._

To many humans and Pokémon across this vast continent of Sinnoh, I am known as Giratina; one of the mighty Origin Trio along side my two brothers born of our creator, master of the Distortion World that eternally parallels the world I now call my home. I now reside with a lone boy known as Lucas, a human who has done the impossible by besting me and many of my fellow brethren in battle and capturing us to fight by his side. Some may call my existence a sad one, that I am a prisoner of an inferior being, exploiting my power for his own ambitions… I use to think of such a fate as exactly that long ago, but as Arceus has wanted from the beginning, we Pokémon are born to coexist alongside humans in perfect harmony.

Under Lucas's care, I have gradually learned a humble sense of humility, no longer viewing myself so arrogantly and being as destructive as I was when I was first banished to the Distortion World. He treats me well, like a member of his own family, much like the rest of my fellow Pokémon colleges. With his guidance, I have claimed victory during many battles and have become more powerful than I ever thought possible confined to my mirror world prison.

Although my new existence is a happy one, I cannot help but worry for the future of my world. Through many tales and many sources gathered by my own trainer, I have learned that I am far from the first of the so called Legendary Pokémon to be captured by a worthy human. From the far off Kanto region to the mysterious Unova, many powerful beings such as me have been defeated in battle and now reside among Pokémon trainers. Many of these were once the guardians of nature, time, and the elements of this world, now they are retired to a life of companionship. But what is to become of the very things they were sworn to protect in their absence? This is why I must act quickly; I have a plan to restore balance to this world.

Only for a night, I must break the trust of my beloved trainer. Escaping the confines of my Ultra Pokéball was no simple task, temporarily taking on my Origin Forme made it possible to break its boundaries. I would return by morning, traveling any form of distance was no trivial task to a master of dimensions such as me. One mere dark portal later, I had arrived at my destination; Spear Pillar, the very location I was born from. So too will it soon be the birthplace of many new Pokémon tonight and the following days.

Many moons ago seventeen artifacts were sealed away into the distortion World before me, each one holding a shard of the great Arceus's power, not unlike the sacred Plates. At the peak of the ruins, I produced another dark spiraling vortex from my maw, opening a gateway to my former home. From the other side, several small stones fell onto the ground of the temple, each one a different color and each one resembling an earthly mineral of this world.

Each one in a simple form that represented each elemental type of Pokémon in shape and color and all glowing with a slight aura of power; a subtle hint to the extraordinary power imbued into each. All seventeen stones slowly spiraled around me as I spoke in vision to my creator of my plan.

"My child... why have I found you outside of your trainer's care and releasing… _those_… from your realm?" The physical god spoke with an air of disappointment. "You know that the Titan Stones are meant to stay in the Distortion World, parallel to my Plates. Do you wish to spread even more chaos upon this world? Do you wish to return to your banishment?"

"Far from it... father." I meant no disrespect in my words; though my last statement may have come off as a bit sarcastic. "I may have a use for them… and for you, if I may. Please hear my plea, I only wish to restore balance to this world."

I feared the worst; needless to say, I had not spoken to Arceus in many years. I had no grounds to believe he was the same benevolent creator he once was. Thankfully, my anxiety was soon put to rest with a sigh of his voice. "Very well. Proceed."

"Well, Arceus, as you obviously know, many of your strongest creations have already been captured."

My creator gave a hollow nod "By worthy humans, might I add. They are all treated well. You should know, Dialga was captured not long before you by the one known as Lucas were as Palkia is with the girl known as Dawn."

"That is not my point. I know now that that is what you intended us to do, but surely you know of the damage this could potentially cause." I retorted, trying to sound as polite as possible; a task a little more difficult than it should have been. "What is to become of the seas of this planet, now that Lugia and Kyogre are off battling and happily feasting on pet treats? What of the volcanoes or the winds, or the forests; or even the winds, thunder and earth? All may very well be in danger of falling into discord now that they have nothing to govern and maintain them."

Arceus just fell silent, hanging his head as he listened to my harsh words. "Perhaps… perhaps you are right. Aside from the order that must be kept in this world." He smiled… as much as a creature like him could. "This world is running short of mystery and wonder without all of you, roaming about and inspiring the dreams of humans everywhere to discover and befriend, like your brothers before you."

My normally grim face began to beam with this news, though I was slightly annoyed by the naivety of his words. "So you can do it? You will create more Legendary Pokémon for this world!"

"I shall." he replied with a sage nod "My only problem is _how_; I do not possess the energy I once had to create you three. But I suppose you thought ahead, seeing your intention to use power of the Stones… therefore, this is my idea: If I can't make Pokémon from thin air, I'll make them from a certain sentient source."

I tilted my head slightly "You don't mean-"

"Beastly elements of fur, flames, water, thunder, flora, blizzard, combat, poison, earth, air, mind, insect, stone, spirit, scale, darkness and steel; go fourth!" All at once, the mystical Titan Stones elevated to the heavens as the divine creator Pokémon himself appeared inside the ring that they formed in midair. With a flash, each gemstone was sent flying into the starry sky, over the great mountain of Coronet in weaving streams of light. Some chose to land in Sinnoh while most others traveled across the sea and over mountains with blinding speed like that of a comet.

"So it is done." The white and gold Pokémon spoke to me as he descended "Maidens across this world, skilled and knowledgeable of the seventeen elements of Pokémon the world over shall be bestowed one of these Titan Stones. Each one shall be reborn as a perfect being of human and Pokémon; sharing the power and traits of their companions as they become all-powerful Titans to govern the elements as they please."

I stared intently as Arceus presented me with another vision, one of seventeen humans. It was difficult to tell who exactly they were – not that I would probably even know - but I could at least tell that each of them were female of different ages, shapes and size and each holding a stone. With what I thought to be pain at first… but soon turning into another more pleasant looking emotion altogether, the maidens writhed as their silhouetted forms began to increase in size, even surpassing my height until the vague image of several imposing looking figures towered over me… Almost all had pairs of very large round things close to the heads of their bodies. This feature perplexed me greatly.

"Well then…" Arceus commented as the vision faded. The normally calm and collected Pokémon's eyes closed slightly as his face sported what I confusingly interpreted as a smile. "Let us just see if those silly humans can even catch them all _now_." If I had hands, I would be placing one's palm roughly upon my face.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Roxanne the Stone Titan**

**DISCLAIMER:** _The following story contains scenes of giantess growth, breast expansion, hourglass expansion, and golem related tf. If this is not of your fancy, then please disregard this fanfiction. For the rest of you guys still around, enjoy the show!_

Rustboro, one of the largest cities in the Hoenn region and home to not only the famous Rustboro Pokémon Gym, but also the famed Pokémon Trainer's School. It is here that many students learn the skills they need to become not only Pokémon Trainers, but also choreographers, doctors and breeders as well. Just north of the city is Route 115, one of Hoenn's more rural routes connecting the metropolis to Meteor Falls in the north. It is here where a group of senior year students are traveling together towards that very waterfall cave on a very special field trip in order to hopefully find and study the elusive Lunatone and Solrock population, as well as a newly discovered abundance of Moonstones.

One particular honor student was incredibly excited about the expedition, Roxanne: a very studious girl with taupe colored hair done in pigtails and tied with a single large pink hairpin, pinkish-red eyes, a moderate bust and narrow waist covered by a dark blue long sleeve dress and pink tie, moderately wide hips and shapely thighs covered by tight pink stockings and dark blue shoes. Rightfully so too, being that she was not only the top student at her academy, but also the Gym Leader of the city's Rock Type Gym and a fan of all things rock related; Pokémon or otherwise. Meteor Falls in particular always felt like a very special place for her, but today, she felt extra drawn to the cavernous waterfall for some reason, especially after a weird dream she had about a tiny meteor falling into the cave. She wondered if maybe she would actually find something interesting like that on today's trip as she stared intently at the cave's entrance.

"Hey Roxanne, are you even paying attention?" one of the nearby students called to her after seeing her fall behind the group.

"…Huh! Oh!" the young Gym Leader shook her head, finding herself oddly transfixed by the mountain for some odd reason, especially an odd indentation on one side, as if it had been struck by a small meteor "Sorry, wait for me, please." She called before catching up to her group.

The journey into the cave's entrance was a rather uneventful one, each student had one of their star Pokémon beside them at all times in case of a wild Zubat attack, as well as repels and first aid kits for emergencies. Roxanne though, felt a little distracted while the other students began searching for any traces of the sun and moon rock Pokémon and Moonstones. It was such an odd sensation, but she had the strange feeling as though something was calling out to her in the far off tunnels away from the group. One in particular caught her interest, as she didn't remember ever seeing it in all the times she came here to train with her Pokémon team. It appeared as though a pile of rocks had fallen near the entrance, perhaps it was there all along, only now the wall of stones had crumbled away to reveal it.

Her only problem however was getting to it, seeing as her current teacher was a bit of a stickler for safety and organization; he would definitely never let the group take even a quick detour to a new unplanned route. Thankfully, she had an idea. She soon approached one of her fellow students and cautiously tapped him on the shoulder "Say Hector" she whispered "this may sound a little weird coming from me, but could you please tell the professor I've stepped outside for some fresh air… I'm going to go exploring, but I don't want him to worry, pretty please?"

The shy bookish looking kid looked back at her and adjusted his glasses with a slight blush. "U-um…s-sure thing, Roxy- I-I mean, are you gonna be alright by yourself?"

Roxanne just giggled "Oh course, I'll have Nosepass with me to find my way back. Isn't that right?" she smiled down at her little odd three foot golem Pokémon with his comically large red stone nose.

"Nose!" it replied with an energetic salute.

"See? I'll be fine. Tell you what, I'll even help you study when we get home as a thank you. Good luck~." With a goodbye wave, she and her trusty Pokémon snuck away from the class, deep into a far off series of tunnels with only a flashlight and her companion's magnetic compass-nose to guide them.

After what seemed like an hour, Roxanne and Nosepass finally reached the dead end of the tunnel, having only to fight a few stray annoying Zubats that wouldn't leave them alone once her repel wore off. The winding tunnels led to a surprisingly lit cave, illuminated by a small hole in the cave's ceiling, as if something had fallen into it from the mountain above.

That was when the rock loving honor student saw something very interesting. Directly under the hole in the ceiling, as if the sunlight above was shining down on it like a spotlight, was a very beautiful shining, glittering stone. A light mocha tan colored, softball sized gemstone seemingly carved into a perfect icosahedron shape; several smooth triangles formed into a perfect spherical shape, much like a Hard Stone, only a much different color.

"Ooh! Look at this thing Nosepass, I've never seen a natural occurring stone like this!" she cooed with delight as she climbed atop the large pedestal-like stone it sat atop, all the while, skimming through her textbook to see if she could identify it "Curious, there's nothing in here that looks exactly like it, I can't wait to show it to everyone!"

Reaching out for the shiny rock, her hand tensed a bit as it made contact with the cold hard surface of the stone. Her whole body felt a strange soothing warmth as the thing began to glow with a tan aura and began to eerily levitate directly in front her face. "Oh… oh my, this is stran-" her words were cut off when the stone suddenly seemed to shatter, causing Roxanne to flinch and shield her face in fear of being hit by some debris, only to realize that triangle shaped pieces of the Stone were now rotating around her like a barrier. Just as quickly, the pieces darted towards her, seemingly absorbing into her very body, making it feel stiff and numb as the final piece disappeared, feeling like she was being pelted by several tiny stones, oddly without the pain it would cause; merely the rough impact.

She began to groan, falling to her knees, her whole body felt numb and refused to move except for the pounding of her heart. By the time she could regain movement anywhere in her body, her clothes started to feel incredibly snug, her dress and stockings especially feeling like a tight extra skin to her while her sleeves began to slowly inch farther away from her wrists. When she finally stumbled to her feet, she could hear the feint tearing noise coming from her legs as a hole suddenly ripped open on the area of her pink stocking over her calve, followed by another, and another.

"Oooh~ Na-Nosepass, what's going ooon~!" Roxanne couldn't help but let out a cute moan or two; the paralyzing stiffness was quickly being replaced by a soothing warmth in several areas of her body that she was ashamed to admit, was starting to turn her on to the point where she could already feel a growing moistness in her straining panties and her hardening nipples pushing forcefully against her bra.

"No! Nosepass!" the small rock Pokémon's normally slanted eyes widened as it flailed its stone arms in panic. He was finding himself having to look more and more upward as his trainer by the second. Roxanne herself soon noticed this by the time she looked down to glance at the multiplying and growing round tears in her stockings, due to the fact that two round dark blue orbs were quickly obstructing her view of her legs and feet, just as her feet burst through her poor shoes. Her pink tie was practically being engulfed by an already massive growing canyon of cleavage caused by the ripping gap in the top of her deteriorating dress. This only served to make her face flush even redder, resisting the urge to just start ravishing herself right in front of her Pokémon.

"Ah~ No-no waaay~! Am… am I reaaally growing!" Roxanne cried, unconsciously rubbing her quickly thickening thighs together while one of her hands shot up to her ballooning bosom (now roughly each the size of her head), letting out a loud gasp, not expecting the growing mounds of soft-yet-firm flesh to be so sensitive. Her other hand darted below to her rear end; grasping her firm right cheek and feeling it swell bigger and plumper in her grasp. It felt so good as it began to engulf her panties; the white cotton fabric holding on for dear life while it also wedged between her vulva's folds She went into a temporary trance of pleasure as her fingers began to work at groping herself several times above and below, her concentration only broken by the loud ripping of the seams on her shoulders from bursting apart and her panties and bra finally snapping off of her like rubber bands, no longer digging into her sensitive tit flesh, firming ass mass and widening hip meat.

"Ohh?" she finally got a view of her lower body from the side, noticing how incredibly wide her hips were getting, already much wider than her shoulders with super thick curvy thighs that would probably almost rub together when she walked. Her butt was also pretty big, sticking out several inches from her back in a wide curve that one could probably bounce a Pokéball off of. Only scraps of her clothes remained on her, with the majority falling off of her in a heap along the floor. Using her nearby Pokémon as a reference, she could tell that she was way past double his height; well over six feet and still making her way upward. In the fog of her lust, she could hear the odd noise of rock and boulders around the cave rumbling. Before she could do anything, several of them began to seemingly leap off of the cave floor and walls and cling to her body in a way that reminded her of the shards of the crystal that she had now absorbed. She let out a loud yelp as more and more stones stuck to her body, struggling to tear them off of her in vain, especially the ones that clung to and were seemingly massaging her double-head sized tits.

"Nooo! What's happening to meee~!" she cried "Nosepass! Go get the others, go get heeelp!" she made one final cry as the cluster of rock enveloped her face and the rest of her body like a cocoon. Nosepass frantically ran down the tunnel with as much speed as its chunky body and stubbly legs could muster. Roxanne almost felt like crying when she could no longer hear the frantic footsteps of her Pokémon… She could, if not for the fact that she felt eerily calm and still incredibly horny inside her little rock tomb. Outside, her body was collecting more and more rocks from all over the cave; the large cluster only growing larger and faster by the second with her body on the inside doing roughly the same thing

The honor student was soon aware of an odd itching sensation on her arms and thighs, the skin on them starting to form odd hard patches; patches that started to swiftly spread all the way from her fingers to her shoulders as the last bits of her clothing were shredded away from her growing mass and the shifting rocks. The muscles all along her arms and fingers began to bulge oddly; an odd sense of power was building in them exponentially while the hard skin grew thicker and bulkier looking. Her forearms soon formed into thick powerful looking columns of living brown colored stone while her hands thickened into powerful beige stone hands with a flat round boulder for palms and long curved boulders for fingers. Her upper arms forming three round beige sections of boulders that connected her forearms to her broadened shoulders, not equipped with brown, sharp, pointed shoulder pad-like armor resembling that of Regirock's.

Her legs would go through a similar change, gaining thick, brown, armored rock skin. All the while though, she found moving her legs individually harder and harder, until she could practically feel the bones and muscles underneath her legs' thick hide merging into one long thick appendage that grew longer and longer until it was about one and a half times as tall as her body above her still narrow waist. "My… leeeegs…?" she said with a slightly growling voice, trying to get some movement out of the odd snake's tail of a lower body. More and more, it reminded her of an Onix, this only became more obvious when the armored skin developed into very similar boulder sections all the way to the tip along with some spines growing along the sides of her tail, like horns of the very same rock snake.

As her inhuman features continued to develop, her bare bosom and rear were surprisingly unaltered as far as the spreading rock armor was concerned. Her bosom was constantly assaulted by the countless stones that hugged and smothered her, relentlessly brushing up against her nipples, making them grow harder than any human woman's possibly could. The tiny twin rosy red nubs would soon start to take on a darker color, with seemingly every brush while also starting to grow slightly longer and thicker and the smallish areola beneath them beginning to dome outward and widen until two dark brown puffy nipples and swollen brown areole as wide as her open mouth capped each of her rapidly ballooning bosom. Her breasts would also swell pulsatingly with every rock that bounced off of their soft smooth skin, billowing outward pass the size of a pair of basketballs and soon rivaling that of a girl strapping a pair of overinflated beach balls to her chest, _if_ she was anywhere close to her old height. Which by this point, the rocky cocoon covering the poor changing girl was about almost double the length of an average Onix at a towering fifty feet long and still growing rapidly with the top of the cavern getting closer and closer to her.

Her wobbling ass cheeks were not doing any better. More and more, they began to swell outwards like her oversensitive tits, yet much firmer in shape. Despite not being covered by rock like her arms and former legs, a few of the rocks smashing against it began to crack slightly from the impact. Although not joining in on the growth process, the former honor student's womanhood was still dripping away like a leaky faucet from all of this sexual stimulation, made even worse by the occasional rock passing by to brush roughly against it. Surprisingly, the rocky scales refused to grow anywhere above her billowing ass cheeks or her moist pussy, giving the illusion that she was wearing some sort of breastplate-less suit of provocative armor that did absolutely nothing to hide any of her private areas of her still soft human skin.

She could feel something rough and flat pushing against her head as two odd rocks started to grow in the back of her head, along where her hairpin once was. With a few moaning grunts and force, she raised her hands up and out of the rock cocoon to push at whatever was trying to crush her. Above the surface of the cavern, a gigantic figure burst from the mountainside; Roxanne had grown way too big for cramped cavern and was slowly rising out of it. The objects in her still human looking hair grew into two curious shapes; the one on her right side forming into an orange round boulder with yellow ridges in the shape of a sun, while the left one became a more lightish-beige crescent moon shaped object; both hung from her hair like a pair of twin hair ornaments.

Though her arms, Onix-tail and small bits of her collar and back had finished developing its rocky carapace, the flesh on her face, neck, slim belly, still-visible dripping pussy, massive firm bubble-boulder butt and gigantic bosom still appeared very smooth and soft... _Especially_ her butt and gigantic tear drop shaped bosom capped by almost literally bedrock-hard dark tanned nipples, whose bust size even at a human sized body would dangle just about level with her still childbearing hips that were rivaling her exaggerated shoulder pads in width. Her skin would soon begin to develop a very light sandy tan, almost like that of a Golem's skin as her red eye's pupils grew slits and every one of her teeth grew harder and much pointier and sharper; she imagined she could even chew the very mountains with them now. Her final change was signaled by two rapidly growing lumps on her back beside the horn like ridges that grew along her spine. Long curving leathery wings burst forth from above her shoulder blades; long slender tanned limbs with small knobby claws at the joints and a brown thin membrane, resembling that of an ancient Aerodactyl with a wide wingspan and strength capable of supporting her possibly immense weight.

With one final orgasmic sounding roar, Roxanne spread out her powerful boulder arms and huge wings and arched her rigid back to revel in the powerful burst of pleasure coming from her new body. She soon gave a purring noise as she leaned against the rocky surface of the mountain, absolutely in love with the rough feeling against her still soft yet firm bosom; even going so far as to grind against it a bit, causing the inside cavers to rumble a bit. Her whole body had to be at least more than a hundred feet, just from 'standing' on the upper sections of her tail.

"Graaaaah~! I feel so good, so alive!" she cooed with a booming voice as she hugged herself. She giggled a bit to herself as she decided to try out her new mobility, dragging herself around the mountain until her tail got the hang of moving in a slithering motion that helped her traverse the whole mountain range with the ease rivaling any Steelix. She was having a blast moving down the side of the caves like a giant slide. She even picked up a huge boulder of limestone she found and took a huge bite. Chewing and swallowing the surprisingly tasty tangy mineral was as easy as eating ice cubes or hard candy. She did run into a slight problem however when she took a short path through some trees and came across the water side of Route 115. Just dipping her boulder finger curiously in the shore made her cringe slightly like a mere Skitty would in this situation. "Eww… icky water. I guess swimming is out of the question for now on… Oh well~!"

Roxanne's entire class was just now exiting the cave, the professor becoming wise to Roxanne's classmate. "Well now Hector, it doesn't look like Mrs. Roxanne is out here after all. Are you sure she didn't wander off into the caverns again?" the professor asked, already guessing the answer.

"Um… well… that is to say… um…" Hector began to fidget.

"Noooooosepass! Nose nose paaaas!" Roxanne's trusty Pokémon _finally_ caught up with the group, trying his hardest to frantically tell the humans of his trainer's predicament.

"What in the world? Calm down Nosepass." The professor knelt down to pat the little nosey golem on the head "Is it something to do with Roxanne, is she hurt?"

As Nosepass tried to speak some more, a huge shadow suddenly loomed over the humans and Pokémon, some of the students screaming or passing out as they looked up to see a gigantic stone snake monster with stone arms, wings, gigantic boulder-boobs and their Gym Leader friend's exact same hair style (but with much longer pigtails) looming over them, clinging to the mountainside above the cave entrance.

"N-no…Oh my Arceus! Mistress Roxanne! Is that you!" the shaking rock Pokémon shouted.

Roxanne nodded and replied with a bright toothy smile. "That's right, little one. This is so fascinating, I can understand you perfectly now~." She then looked over at her professor "Oh… sorry professor… I guess this is what I get for wandering off again, huh? Please don't give me a failing grade, I can do some extra credit for you, if you want." she said with a cheery smile while her instructor and many of her peers fainted, some of the boys with copious amounts of blood squirting form their nose. "Was it something I said?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Erika the Flora Titan**

**DISCLAIMER:** _The following story contains scenes of giantess growth, breast expansion, hourglass expansion, and plant alura une related tf. If this is not of your fancy, then please disregard this fanfiction. For the rest of you guys still around, enjoy the show!_

Celadon City, Kanto's largest metropolis and location of the elegant Celadon Grass Gym, home of Erika, The Nature-Loving Princess and her entourage of lovely lady grass Pokémon trainers. The somewhat lethargic girl was currently minding her own business, tending to the indoor garden of her gym, picking just the right flowers to use in some of her famous floral arrangements as several grass Pokémon danced and frolicked across the grass flooring.

She hummed contently as she just finished delicately plucking a few yellow plants that resembled tiny Bellsprouts and arranging them all in an ornate Vileplume shaped pot. It was a nice little hobby of hers in between waiting and battling challengers… and napping; lots of napping.

"Hmm… how lovely" she smiled to herself "but I can't help but think it's missing something." In deep thought, she glanced around at all the happy grass Pokémon all around her. Her latest ikebana was missing something, something to give it a nice extraordinary touch next to the dangling Bell Traps. "Ah! Bell blossoms, that should do nicely."

She soon made her way out of the gym through the back door and towards the incredibly large greenhouse. It was there that she stored and raised many exotic flora from all across the globe for either perfume, her flower arrangements or just for show. She suddenly froze though when she noticed something peculiar; a small jagged hole in the roof of the large greenhouse.

She scowled as she ran inside and opened the door, assuming the damage was done by some kind of ball or something, thrown by some naughty kids. Slowly making her way through the arid hot interior of the place, she soon came upon something a bit unexpected. In a small pile of glass shards beneath the hole in the glass roof, directly in the center of the church-sized glass house, was a small crater in the soil, as big as a small kiddy pool, with a very beautiful glowing green stone in the center, shaped like some sort of lotus or rose in full bloom.

Erika's eyes sparkled with delight. "Oh my goodness, it's perfect!" she said, running straight towards and picking up the green gem. "Just the ting I need for my masterpiece! All I need now is the perfect perfume to accentuate"- but before she could finish, the gem began to glow a blinding bright green before suddenly bursting apart into several floating petals of clear emerald. The petal shards danced all around her like falling cherry blossoms in a small summer breeze until they suddenly all began to slowly drift towards her; each one absorbing into her body on contact. She soon began to grow woozy, her eyes glazing over in a trance until every single petal was gone.

"Wh-wha…?" she shook her head, trying to regain her senses and resist the urge to just fall down and take a good power nap in the sweltering greenhouse. "Where... where is my crystal?" sighing about the loss of her little floral trinket, she stood up, feeling an odd urge to take off her sandals. Feeling a little dirty doing so, she soon kicked off the wooden footwear into a nearby bush and let her toes wriggle about and dig deep into the warm moist dirt. She would soon feel a soothing tingling feeling in them. Although she would soon cringe from this decision, only now realizing that she was standing right in the middle of a round, spacious and recently fertilized planter set aside for a very rare sapling one of her friends was bringing from Shinnoh.

"Ick… that was not smart, no matter how good it feels. Now I REALLY need a shower." She moved her foot forward in order step out, though she would soon feel a bit of resistance; as if something was trying to stick her foot to the ground, like a bunch of chewing gum… only she could actually _feel_ whatever that was, like it was a part of her. She glanced down at her raised foot, only to gasp in horror, covering her mouth in shock. Beneath her dainty and literally soiled feet were tiny root-like extensions growing out of every inch of skin under them while the color of her foot's skin began to darken and grow dryer and rougher in texture. They wriggled about like tiny tendrils, constantly growing longer and reaching out for the soil below at an alarmingly fast rate. Feeling the same tingling coming from her other foot and against all common sense, thanks to her terror, she planted her raised foot back down and tried to lift the other one up. Naturally, her now planted foot rooted itself fast enough to catch up with its sister's roots. Even more resistance was met by trying to lift her left foot, even to the point of it hurting to pluck the roots from the life giving soil. She groaned in both pain and defeat before she just let her feet rest again on the dirty ground. Her foot-roots now growing over a foot and counting, reaching deeper into the earth and beginning to sip nutrients from it; this caused her to actually crack a warm smile and relax her muscles. It felt as though she was gingerly sipping a tasty and super nutritious vitamin smoothie through her feet.

As terrifying as the thought of her body starting to root itself in place was, the feeling of the tiny woody tendrils spreading outward and giving her body nutrients left her surprisingly calm. She barely even showed any fear in her eyes when she looked down to see that the root texture spread across her entire feet and crept up her ankles and shins. She could swear that as she looked at it, the ground was very slowly looking farther away from her while her kimono started to feel a bit less loose over time. Not only was the brown root texture now spreading past her knees, her legs started to move closer together, feeling stiff and motionless before they started to meld and fuse together into one single trunk-like stub with several roots spread throughout the ground of the greenhouse, growing thicker and longer by the minute.

The root texture finally stopped, just below her hips and rear end beneath her orange and yellow kimono. She would again feel the same tingling from when her roots grew; only this time, she felt it around the area where her normal skin met her new stem. Her floral Pokéball patterned kimono's long skirt began to lift up in all directions around her, pushed upward by thin pointed protrusions growing from her tingling area. Soon, the odd growths stretched and grew into vibrant giant red petals that started to rise up, enveloping her whole upper half of her unchanged body in a huge red bud.

It was at this time that she snapped out of her euphoric sleepy trance for a moment, struggling to move the legs she no longer had, which only made one of her roots burst from the ground to lash at a nearby pot, smashing it to bits before digging back underground. She tried desperately to shove at the soft walls of her petal prison. Although, her struggling almost immediately stopped once she started to smell a very strong sweet scent that seemed to fill her large flora chamber. With every breath, her muscles relaxed more and more as her eyes grew heavy… yet her womanhood grew wetter as well; the perfume somehow acting as both a soothing sleeping aide and a powerful aphrodisiac.

"Mmm… ahhh… o-oh my…" she yawned and moaned all at once "What… what am I becoming… a-and why can't I keep my eyes open?" No longer able to resist, she started to drift into a deep sleep… her hands drifting down to her moistening pussy and began to rub herself in her slumber. As she did so, her body was quite literally growing like a weed. Before being trapped, she was already about six feet tall from ground to head, but now her frail feminine body was growing far past any normal human height. Her rather smallish bosom started to bud out more and more she pleased herself in her sleep. Her arms positioned in such a way that they were starting to squeeze the sides of her ballooning bust like a vice, even as they quickly started to droop past her bellybutton, then to her waist, then her hips. Both gelatinous orbs bounced slightly with every motion Erika made during her sleep-masturbation session; capped with diamond-hard nipples and swollen fat areola about as wide as her face. Her bucking hips were also experiencing an unproportional increase in size, her bones making a cracking noise while they bulged out more and more, as if her probing fingers were causing them to move further apart. Her kimono had held out against the billowing mass as best as it could, but it finally began to tear apart under the stress of not only her titanic bosom, but also her growing torso. Her ass was also gaining inch by inch, growing away from her still slender back, even while her waist stayed mostly the same size it was always; which only accentuated her extreme hourglass figure more by the time both her bust and buttocks was several times larger than her head.

The twenty foot tall ceiling of the large greenhouse was now pushing against the top of Erika's bud, which had thankfully grown alongside her. Cracks began to form until finally, the massive bulb of seemingly rock hard petals burst through. Shards of glass falling everywhere, bouncing off the giant plant girl's cocoon harmlessly and into the garden below. Inside, Erika was also starting to undergo some more changes, besides ones that made her look like the bust of some fertility symbol. Her hair started to clump together in thicker strands while it grew longer and longer while turning a shade of dark blue with red tips at the end of her now writhing vine extensions that reached all the way to her huge childbearing hips; some of them began to twist and coil around her massive bosom and tear off the remaining scraps of her kimono from her body, along with her much too small red hair band. With an odd full feeling coursing through her epic tits, they would soon start to leak a steady stream of golden clear liquid from her thick, fat, puffy nipples, which would then start to form a small moat around the very base of the flower she was now a part of and stopping just halfway below her belly button. The bottom of her immense udders rested atop the small pool like two gigantic pontoons of flesh. The scraps of her kimono and hair accessory that dropped into the sweet smelling nectar began to melt and burn away as if eaten away by a powerful acid. Her slick, smooth, flawless soft skin began to take on a pale green hue across every inch of her still-human looking upper half, her nipples now a dark green in comparison with droplets of the clear golden liquid dripping out of them with every coil of her vine hair helping her stimulate herself as much as possible. Her nails started to grow longer, like a long slender yellow thorn growing out of each digit that looked like they could cut steel, each dripping with a bit of purple liquid that made a hissing noise when it touched the ground, but did nothing if it hit her own body. Her wrists began to sprout ornate clusters of very beautiful looking flower petals until it appeared as though each hand protruded from the blossom of a beautiful rose; a red one on her right hand and a blue on her left. To top off her changes, even as her height well passed fifty feet, two buds sprouted atop her head like a pair of horns before blooming into two beautiful flowers, resembling pink tiger lilies; much like the one found in the small legendary grass Pokémon's fur.

Meanwhile, a strange energetic looking girl with odd orange and black bowl cut hair approached the gym, carrying a large sapling with the root wrapped in a burlap bag to preserve the roots. Gardenia had come all the way from her own grass gym in Shinnoh to deliver this rare plant to her good friend Erika. Though, when she approached the gym, a crowd of screaming women passed her by as if running from a fire.

"What the?" the grass nut said, confused as she surveyed the crowd, not seeing her kimono wearing companion in the fleeing maidens. Suddenly hearing a loud rumbling noise from behind the gym, she dropped the sapling and headed straight towards the greenhouse… only to stop in her tracks at the sight of a huge red budded plant the size of a large tree poking through the top of the damaged greenhouse. Gardenia was rendered speechless, even as the treaded carefully towards it, practically hypnotized by it.

Suddenly, the transfixed Pokémon trainer was almost blown off her feet by the sizable loud moaning that echoed from the inside of the plant. In an explosion of broken glass and audible moaning that could only be compared to the greatest orgasm any women has ever had, the colossal flower bloomed open; the leaves bursting through the glass walls and sending them toppling over in piles of razor sharp shards that still held no threat to the plant at all. Inside revealed a stunningly beautiful flower, consisting of a cluster of vibrant long thick red petals layered atop each other like a rose made of tiger lily petals with several white spots along the base of the petals. Its stem as thick as a redwood and possessed several roots as thick and long as large water pipes that lashed about and pushed the annoying litter and debris aside. Though the most obvious feature was a massive woman shaped monster emerging from the center of the flower's petals: enormous billowing tits the size of houses and reaching down to her incredibly wide hips halfway soaking in her pitcher plant-like pool of nectar-lactation, accompanied by a giant green ass, equally as huge as her 'high bearing juicy fruit'. Her hair now consisted of a wavy long mess of Tangrowth vines that constantly moved about in the breeze.

While the 'horny green giant' arched her back, Gardenia froze in place, just staring in awe of the massive flora goddess before her. While she billowed out moan after roaring moan, her already huge body was starting to grow again. In quick short bursts and spurts of growth, her petals and roots stretched further and further across the gym's property. Now nearing the abandoned gym, the roots pierced right through it like an army of giant wooden worms as Erika's gigantic humanoid body climbed higher and higher; her tits looking like small blimps that were pouring honey out of her elongated, obese nipples like a fountain to keep her floral moat roughly the same depth as she grew more and more massive. Her already gigantic pouring tits and proud hippo rear seemed to stop growing out of proportion while in the bud, so her body seemed to be growing quite evenly with the massive jolts of pleasure she was receiving. By the time she let out one last booming orgasmic roar that shattered the windows of a quarter of the city's nearby windows, the growth had finally come to an end; her overall mass having almost quadrupled in a few short minutes, now at an astounding one hundred feet! Not to mention, her countless mesh of roots underground which constantly probed the deep earth below, some of them rupturing a few water mains and leeching delicious water from them like massive sponges.

Gardenia watched on as this happened, having to move back constantly out of the way of the collapsing gym and the probing spreading roots. She started to slowly move one of her hands down her pants, beginning to get rather hot and horny by the time the girl's growth was half over. She herself dropped to her knees and climaxed with a loud yelp of pleasure at around the same time as the more colossal girl. "So… damn… beautiful…" she sighed with pure bliss.

"Ahhhh…. Finally… free at last!" Erika joyfully stretched out her long green arms, basking in the glow of the life giving sun. All the while, her many tentacle-like vines would begin to push aside the unwanted debris caused by her bursting out of the greenhouse and demolishing her gym. Gardenia stepped back to give the girl some room, all the while staring at her with starry eyes of pure excitement. The plant titan finally glanced down at her tiny friend. "Huh… Oh! Gardenia! It's so good to see you!" her voice boomed from above "It's me, Erika!" one of the vines of her blue tentacle hair reached out, stretching all the way down to her and offering her a lift.

"E…ri…ka…!" with a loud squeal, Gardenia latched onto the vine, snuggling it like a kitten as it pulled her up to Erika's palm, to which she leaped onto with gusto. To her, the Shinnoh trainer looked like a tiny three inch toy.

"Well…" Erika blushed "I'm glad you like me like this… You have no idea how good I feel. I feel so at one with nature… I feel like a goddess… like… like some legendary flower Pokémon."

Gardenia suddenly leaped off her hand and directly onto the nearest titanic green pillow below her, causing a moan from her titan friend. "And so soft~! Who knew chlorophyll could be this soft and sexy~! Mmmm… and smell so good, I'm getting sooo wet just from the scent of your… mmm… yummy body-perfume. I'd wanna bathe in that nectary pool down there, if I wasn't so sure you'd digest me~!"

"I know" Erika replied shyly with another blush "I think I ate my clothes."

"Soooooo… awesome!" Gardenia cheered "I am so freaking jealous! I wanna be a huge plant monsteress too!" she pouted.

A small though passed through Erika's mind. "Maybe… you can." She picked up her teeny friend with two huge nails by her scarf and placed her over her enormous thirty centimeter long nipples. "Drink." She commanded "then you'll get your wish… a-at least I think so."

With her eyes lighting up with ungodly enthusiasm, Gardenia drank greedily at Erika's nectar, each drop over a liter in size. All at once, her body also began to tingle with pleasure. Her size elevating rapidly, faster than even Erika grew. Her own breasts and rear end exploded through her already tight shorts and shirt while the mere girth of her neck ripped her leaf scarf apart. Her skin also took on the same green hue Erika's had while her hair became enveloped in two pink cherry blossom petals vaguely in the shape of her old hairdo and the crown of a Cherrium; with a violet curled stem acting as a small ponytail. Vines of ivy grew along her naked beauty while her assets grew huge… but not quite as huge as Erika's; possibly only double her own head. Her legs up to her knees (still sporting thick smooth green thighs) were covered in the same rough root-like texture of her mistress's trunk while her toes now appeared as a cross between roots and the three pronged talons of a bird.

She moaned out in pleasure as the reached roughly thirty-four feet or so in height. She fingered herself lightly as Erika draped her arms over the smaller plant giantess like a mother holding her young.

"That's it… my beauty. I shall take care of you now." The Flora Titan cooed, allowing her friend to rest her feet on her petals. "Let us leave this dingy city before the humans start to grow restless from my little rampage." she giggled.

"A-anything you say, mistress." The new grass titaness sighed. The many huge tentacle-roots of Erika began to burst out of the ground. Before long, like some sort of giant octopus plant monster, Erika was using her several strong thick appendages to drag herself along the ground and into the nearby forest. There she would find a suitable home for her and her companion to live in harmony for all eternity.

"Mistress Erika?" Gardenia asked, hopping off of her flower queen and look up at her with pleading eyes.

"What is it, dear Gardenia?" Erika replied as they neared a huge clearing.

"Can… can you please… use your mighty Vine Whip attack… on my tender melon ass?" she turned around and bent over slightly.

Erika tilted her head in extreme confusion. "Excuse me!"

"I-I… I really like grass Pokémon, OK?" she blushed harder "Please?"

Letting out a cute sigh, Erika's fingers extended into fine long vines, with her poisonous fingernail thorns on the end (though she aimed it so that the nails never hit). She gave her odd sexy underling a quick smack on her firm ripe rear end. Gardenia let out a loud orgasmic cry of approval.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Janine the Insect Titan**

**DISCLAIMER:** _The following story contains scenes of giantess growth, breast expansion, hourglass expansion, and aracne related tf. If this is not of your fancy, then please disregard this fanfiction. For the rest of you guys still around._

The Fuchsia Safari Zone, a luscious green jungle made into a Pokémon sanctuary meant to preserve and protect rare and endangered species, as well as hosting a safari game where trainers can catch unique species without battling them, albeit under a time limit. Within the heart of the lush jungles, hidden from trees and thick clustering flora, a trio of oddly dressed humans were talking in secret.

"So... you two know the plan?" one of them –the only male of the group whispered, he and the other two were dressed in a set of gray hooded undecoat and white surcoat, with gloves and boots of the same color, overall reminiscent of Knights Templar garb. Their surcoats bore an emblem of a shield with a black and white background, with a reverse blue Z and capital P intertwined over it.

The two female Plasma grunts nodded "Can we really pull this off?"

"We have to" another one snapped "just because Master N and the Seven Sages are gone, doesn't mean Plasma's done for!"

The male shushed her slightly louder voice "Will you two keep it down? A-all right, so we lost contact from Unova HQ, but it's not like we should dismiss Lord Ghetsis' final orders. The incarcerated Pokémon of this horrid game prison must be liberated. No more will they be coaxed into eating bait and have rocks thrown by greedy trainers… They'll be free to feed and throw rocks at each other!"

Suddenly, a small sharp object flew past the loudmouthed grunt and embedded itself in a nearby tree. A small four pronged shuriken, landing mere millimeters from grazing the guy's left cheek.

"Wh-what was tha-mmmph!" one of the female grunts was cut off when a pair of arms from a nearby underbrush grabbed her by the torso and covered her mouth before pulling her into the overgrowth.

"Oh Arceus no, they found us!" the other girl shouted, pulling a Pokéball from her suit as the male did the same.

Both threw their balls near the bush their friend disappeared. Two bipedal light brown and black crocodile Pokémon surged out of them and lunged into the shrubbery… only to come out flying a few moments later; poisoned and tied up in a sticky, white rope-like substance.

"Fufufufu… you rogues should have stayed in Unova." A seemingly disembodied voice echoed throughout the small jungle clearing.

"What's going on!" the male shouted in a frantic voice "Who are you!"

Like a blur, a shadowy figure dropped from the treetops above, landing straight on top of the grunt and grappling him to the floor, putting him out of commission with a quick arm thrust to the back of the head.

The remaining female Plasma grunt's hand trembled as she brandished another Pokéball, staring in terror at the figure before her: A young woman with violet hair tied back in a frizzy ponytail, garbed in a traditional black ninja gi and a flowing pink scarf. Before she could throw her ball, a swift thick string of spider web shot out from a nearby tree, clinging to the ball and yanking it straight out of her hands.

"Wh-what! That… that's not fair!" she screamed.

A large red spider Pokémon gripping the Plasma grunt's Pokéball in its mandibles hopped from its hiding spot and landed behind its kunoichi trainer.

"Criminals have no right to talk about fairness. Surrender now and you will not be harmed." Janine threatened the now unarmed grunt.

"Screw that!" without much warning, the Plasma girl quickly brought out a small black pellet and threw it to the ground, the burst covering the area with thick gray smoke. "Plasmaaaaa!" the woman shrieked as she bolted into the underbrush of the jungle.

Janine had little time to react and was left coughing and hacking up the thick white sulfur-scented smoke as the Pokémon extremist made her escape. Her huge red spider Pokémon leaped from harm just in time, but chose to pass pursuing the Plasma grunt in favor of launching another String Shot to pull her trainer out of the harmful smog.

"There's no… time…Ariados!" she said between coughs, trying to recover as fast as possible "Track her down, I'll follow as soon as I can. Do not let her escape!"

The bug Pokémon gave a quick obedient bow before leaping into the trees and left the ninja trainer to apprehend the last remaining thug.

It seemed like hours to Janine by the time she was able to stand and bring her eyes to a focus, though it was only about ten minutes; that smoke ball must have had some sort of stun gas mixed in if a few short breaths were enough to disable her.

She quickly took off, leaping into the treetops and hopping across branch after branch, the dangling web strands left in Ariados' wake acting as a breadcrumb trail of sorts. Unfortunately, a few wrong turns brought on by another short fit of dizziness caused her to lose it, leading her to another short clearing.

"Damn, not good." She muttered to herself as she landed in the clearing, attempting to examine the area for any traces of her Pokémon or her target. She would soon come across a very interesting sight: the clearing looked as though a small meteor had fallen past the canopy above and created a small crater at the base of a nearby tree. The sun above reflected off of an object in the crater, shining a glare of greenish white light into the ninja girl's face as she approached. Resting in the small patch of disturbed dirt was a very beautiful stone of dazzling flawless jade the size of a softball. Its overall shape greatly resembled a cute round beetle like a scarab or a ladybug, much like something that would be embedded in an ancient Egyptian temple's wall.

"My… what a beautiful stone." Janine said with her eyes practically in a trance at the sight of the dazzling relic, her current mission slipping from her mind the moment she laid eyes on it. Before she knew what she was doing, she had picked up the strange rock in both palms after brushing off the dirt. A strange heat resonated from the little trinket as she continued staring.

She suddenly felt a tickling sensation on her hands, the jade beetle's small chiseled legs beginning to twitch.

"Is this thing… alive…?" before she could contemplate this any further, the now animated stone bit her with its sharp jade pincers. She cried out in shock and pain, tossing it into the air in the process. The sentient stone's carved elytra flew open, revealing a pair of rapidly beating wings that allowed it to take flight, straight towards the stunned ninja.

Janine tried to ready herself, drawing a kunai and assuming a defensive stance against the seemingly cursed stone creature… but soon found her vision falling out of focus and her body feeling exponentially heavier.

"N-no… poi… poison?" was all she was able to gasp, before paralysis crippled her entire body like she was being filled with solidifying cement. All the while, the jade beetle circled her like an annoying fly as cracks began to curiously form slowly all over its carapace. Something sticky suddenly struck her in the back: she turned to see it was a long strand of silk coming out of the bug's abdomen, rapidly wrapping around her unmoving body. Without warning, the little jade beetle seemed to explode into shards, and to the kunoichi's horror, each shard quickly formed into a smaller beetle, each the size of a fly. The small swarm buzzed loudly around her, attaching more and more web-like thread to her until her arms were forcefully pulled straight down her sides, followed by her legs. There was soon very little of her not covered in a thick cocoon, with only her head still bare. But that soon changed as the little pests began to thread over her mouth like a veil, with her eyes, hair and the rest of her entire body following suit; she would have screamed in terror, had that bug's unknown toxin not rendered her unable to do anything aside from miraculously breathing through the thickening silk prison.

Her body soon collapsed on her side, even as the jade swarm kept weaving her silk iron maiden thicker and thicker, until it was the size and length of a large sofa. All Janine could do was take long deep breaths to keep herself from falling into hysterics. Although… the more she stayed inside this thick encompassing blanket of silk, the more she felt… safe, even comfortable. Before she knew what she was thinking, she began to relax her tense muscles, all thoughts of her confines resembling the prey of a giant spider – no – more and more, it really did feel like she was within her very own cocoon; a safe haven from all those predator Pokémon out there.

"Mmmm… it's a good idea I had such a good breakfast… maybe now I can finally become a beautiful butterfly in a few days~!... Wait, what am I thinking?" Still, she sighed contently, her mind entranced by the stone's magic. Outside, the swarm of busy jade gnats soon started to land and rest on their owner's protective silk home. Their bodies began to glow a brilliant lime green before suddenly melting between the seams of threads one by one, allowing the future titan to absorb their power gradually.

From the inside, came a muffled cute moan from Janine as the first bug was absorbed through her back. Curiously, the couch sized casket of silk stretched outward across the clearing ground as well as thicken slightly. A second one entered, followed by another moan and another increase in length and girth in a stretching spurt. The cycle would continue, on and on, each bug adding a foot or two more of size to the rapidly swelling cocoon like it was being constantly and steadily stuffed with more silk… or rather, more of what was under it.

As her home now started to bump into trees on both ends of it, Janine was caught in a tempest of constant jolts of pleasure, but also starting to feel a nagging rush of discomfort. Her normally loose fitting ninja's gi was starting to feel a lot more constricting. The delicate cloth spandex she wore beneath it was starting to form holes all over as evident on her upper arms while her arm and ankle bands suddenly snapped apart. Her socks soon following as her feet pierced through them with her toes and her thighs began to bulge outward, filling up the black fabric of her pants. Up top, her hairband began to shake loose from the overflow of violet hair pouring from her scalp. By the time her scarf also began to untie itself before strangling her thickening neck, her normally tiny apple sized mounds bloated outwards, competing with her thighs and billowing ass and widening hips for what could take up the space of her baggy black gi the fastest. The crisscrossing fishnet material that covered her bosom underneath her clothes began to give her the most annoying pain; her billowing titflesh started to reach past the size of a pair of softballs pressing hard against the strained black strings of thread and forming bulging diamonds of soft struggling flesh before finally giving way thread by thread, leaving now-free breasts covered in vanishing grill-like red marks.

Her changes weren't just in general size though, at least not once every scrap of her uniform now laid as useless scraps scattered inside Janine's cocoon. As her casket began to topple trees over outside just from the force of its growth, the nails on her fingers and toes began to lengthen. First, her legs began to stretch outward form her body as her billowing ass bloated out away from the rest of her body as a much faster rate than the swelling of her breasts up top. Eventually, there was two huge massive soft lumps hung below her waist with ridiculously wide hips that dwarfed her shoulders. Her massive posterior soon began to shift, remolding itself into a large fat teardrop-shaped lump as huge as her torso with no distinguishing 'crack' to be seen; it soon looked more like the abdomen of a spider.

As if in response to this inhuman body part morphing, her thighs began to thicken, bloating with powerful muscles at the same rate her abdomen grew. With a nasty cracking sound, her legs began to split apart; starting at her feet as her toes melted together into toeless fleshy points which branched and split all the way down to their base until she had two writhing spindly legs. This process happened once more with her rear pair of legs before all six began to move backwards somewhat from their normal position on her old hips. Though seemingly possessing her old skin, she now sported the lower half of a six legged spider creature. At the end of the newly formed abdomen, a fleshy lump began to emerge like a budding sprout before stretching and thickening outwards into an odd two pronged clawed tail like body part almost as long as her current unknown height.

Janine was somehow still unaware of this, the pleasure from the last remaining bugs distracting her too much. All she could think of was why couldn't she move her arms to satisfy her burning loins… and why did they feel so stretched? Her shoulders broadened a little to accommodate her next change; like her legs, her arms stretched outwards, like a rubber band pulled at the ends. Though even stranger, her fingers began to writhe and harmlessly crack as the bones within reformed. Instead of fusing together like her toes though, they stretched out in a similar manner to her arms, not only giving her long spindly boney digits that could easily reach anywhere on her oddly changing body, but also somewhat resembling the legs of a spider or some other long-legged insect all on their own.

Her constant moans and panting only served to expose her stretching and sharpening teeth; her canines doing most of the growth, doubling in length like a vampire's or a Golbat's fangs as well as each gaining a hollow slit to go with her rapidly developing venom sacs deep in her jaw. Her still short bangs did little to cover the growing lumps on her forehead that began to form into pulsating round bulges that resembled four extra but smaller eyelids compared to her original ones. Another two lumps soon emerged from her violet scalp on the upper sides of her head, soon forming into long curved white horns like a demon's, the inner sides lined with teeth like a Pinsir's mandibles, although smaller than them. The pleasure soon began to die down… Janine began to feel uneasy, no longer distracted, the feeling of all the odd new limbs and extra sensory organs made her feel rapidly less and less comfortable behind these silk walls.

"This… I… I can't… N… It… it's time… let me out! LET ME OUUUUUT!" with a violent screech, her eight long spindly limbs flailed violently, piercing and tearing at her old home that had now served its purpose.

On the outside, the gigantic mass of silk had miraculously stretching a whopping fifty foot length, trampling several trees in its conquest for room in the dense Safari Zone. The curious onlooking Pokémon that came to investigate soon fled in terror as the giant silk lump began to stir and pulsate. A fleeing Rhyhorn escaping just in time before a long human flesh colored arm burst free, stretching out and digging its long fingers into the earth. This was followed by another arm that toppled more trees as well as six pointed tree branches that revealed themselves as Janine's new legs.

The ground shook as the cocoon split open and the eight gaunt yet massive legs hauled their owner's torso outside. Janine's body shivered, no longer in the comforting warmth of her cocoon, her overall frame was… a little lacking compared to two other certain new legendary Pokémon. Her body wasn't as pronounced and thick with nutrients, almost sickly and thin looking aside from some moderate handfuls of breasts (well… handfuls to her old hands anyway). She gave a hungered gasping hiss as she finally opened her eyes – all six of them: two pairs lined above her own, all with solid shiny red irises like that of a Vespiqueen.

Her new 'bug-vision' came across the nearest tree, once towering over her, the forty foot column of wood was now barely comparable in height to her towering fifty foot of height (pincer-horns not included). Her fanged mouth began to drool, before without even realizing it, her terrifying arms reached out with ease and plucked it right out of the earth. She brought it up to her waiting maw and munched away like it was an overgrown broccoli stalk, actually making a few content 'mmm' sounds as she did. Once there was nothing left but a trunk and bare branches, her long fangs pierced right through the bark: the sweet nectar was quickly drained from the helpless plant, which was then tossed aside like the dehydrated twig of a husk it now was.

As her meal of leaves, sap and any other nutrients was digested, she was suddenly overcome by another surge of heat that dwarfed the sensation she felt during her metamorphosis. She clutched her sides with her monstrous claws, soon feeling her entire body pulsating with energy. Every single beat of her heart was soon accompanied by her entire spindly mass pulsating outward with growth. Her eerie flesh color faded rapidly as most of her body covered itself with a sleek carapace; yet still as soft to the touch as human skin… especially around her chest and lower back.

Her limbs grew thicker, not really muscular, but noticeably less thin and brittle looking, its carapace taking on a bright pattern of thick yellow and violet stripes, warning any potential predator of the rapidly developing venom in her new fangs and in her tail. Speaking of, her tail no longer laid limp on the forest floor; the pulses causing its thickening mass to rise and curl triumphantly as it began to form ridged diamond-like purple sections that ended in a rounded venom bulb with two sharp stingers curving inward like a Drapion's. Her proud, round plump abdomen began to bulge with more nutrients and strength as well, sporting the red and black markings of a menacing Ariados.

Her upper torso turned a rich light-purple color as her little handfuls of bosom began exploding outwards in growth. An enthralled, even lustful grin crossed her face as she brought her claws under them, cooing in pure bliss as she felt them spreading across her larger palms like two purple Swalots. Soon the masses of flesh began to overflow and practically ooze between her long clawed fingers. She gave them a curious grope and reveled in the feeling of them actually growing heavy enough for her to put more and more muscle into supporting them with her claws. Her six eyes fluttered in delight as her index finders tweaked her long, permanently hardened nipples.

Another jolt of bliss caused her to let go as her massive heaving, near torso sized mounds flopped against her body with a loud smacking noise that left them still jiggling in place. Her arousal was starting to reach its peak as her back tingled violently. Two flimsy flaps of flesh had gone unnoticed by her until now, as she mistook them for two stubborn flaps of silk still clinging to her. Yet now… now she felt a definite numbness that was rapidly fading; her blood was flowing through the veins of her wings as they were nearly vibrating with growth. With one final triumphant and orgasmic gasping hiss, she spread her arms and legs along with her wings, unfolding them in their full glory as their growing form lifted her hundred foot tall body slowly off the ground, her wingbeats kicking up whirlwinds around her. Four incredibly wide and long white translucent petals protruded from her back, tipped with a hot pink tips and thick black veins that seemed to be a cross between a Butterfree and Yanmega.

Soaring across the canopy of trees, Janine never felt so liberated. Her temporary confinement truly was a metamorphosis into something much more than a puny human. Now she was a swift and regal hundred foot tall bug Pokémon and this Safari Zone would be the site of her new home… or to be more correct, her future hive.

A devilish smile crossed her face: first thing's first, she needed some drones. Gazing down with her red-tinted eyes, she spotted a few tiny human pests skittering away from her, with her loyal little arachnid Pokémon still in hot pursuit…

Minutes later, the Plasma grunts stopped in their tracks, finally fed up with running from a single Pokémon, they decided to grab the nearest branches and wait for the stupid bug to draw near. That was at least the plan before one by one they were snared from the treetops by some towering figure they failed to notice on the other side of the canopy.

"Gaaaah! Put us down, put us down you… you… buuuh…" one of the Plasma grunts trailed off. He was hanging from a huge thick thread of spider silk that coiled around his arms and suspended him several feet in the air and above the canopy. His vision was dominated by a monumental pair of light purple breasts that made blood rush to his face… before he and his other teammates were hoisted up further, revealing a billboard sized face with multiple eyes staring back and a gigantic hand above them, long fingers holding the other ends of their confining threads. The titanic creature was more than double the height of the trees with her tree trunk thick legs gracefully stepping between the woods below. Their pursuing Ariados foe perched happily on the titan's shoulders.

"Gotcha~" Janine hissed. Their screams could be heard for miles.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Maylene the Strength Titan**

**DISCLAIMER:** _The following story contains scenes of giantess growth, breast expansion, hourglass expansion, muscle growth, extra arm growth, futanari transformation and oni related tf. If this is not of your fancy, then please disregard this fanfiction. For the rest of you guys still around, enjoy the show!_

"Mr. Monotoli is unable to continue, only two contestants left!" an announcer's voice echoed from the Veilstone City Game Corner. A portly middle aged man fell from his chair and held up a tiny white flag crafted from a toothpick and a napkin. The slot machines normally laid around the center of the casino were set aside for several tables and chairs for today's big event: Veilstone City's Fifteenth Annual Oyakodon Eating Contest. Two competitors were left scarfing down piping hot bowls of steamed rice, battered chicken, sliced scallions and beaten eggs. One large hairy black haired mountain man had a moderate stack of empty bowls next to him, while beside him was a rather scrawny looking kid with short pink hair curled up on either side. She wore a blue and white gym attire with no shoes, and had a band-aid on the bridge of her nose and left arm. What was most surprising, the girl's own pile of bowls was starting to take up the empty space on another contestant's table sitting opposite to her..

The gruff looking man just scowled down at the little ravenous tyke as he started to feel his stomach ache. He held out as long as possible, convinced that this girl had to be cheating in some way, but it was clear that he was quickly approaching his limit. Eventually the pain overcame him, causing him to pass out and fall backwards in his chair, his painfully stretched belly sticking out.

"Game Over! Contestant Zonge has fallen! The winner is… um… uh… Mrs. Maylene? Mrs. Maylene, the contest is over, you can… um… stop now." the announcer stared awkwardly through his sunglasses as the girl kept on gorging herself on her current portion.

"Mmhh? Oh, sorryth… juth… lemme finishd." The young gym leader said through a mouthful, cheeks packed with the contents of her rice bowl. A few seconds later, that too was slammed onto the nearest stack with a loud clang. "Yyyyyes! Seventy-five! A new town record!"

However, that clumsy gesture shattered the bowls under it into large chunks, and sent the rest toppling to the floor behind her like a giant stack of dominoes. Her face turned an even pinker shade than her hair as a very bashful grin spread across her face. "Um… oops, my bad, j-just put it on the gym's tab."

Half an hour later, Maylene was still vividly blushing under her band-aid as she exited the Game Corner, looking at both the envelope of prize money and the bill for the destroyed bowls; there was still a huge net profit from both red and black amounts combined, but she still felt guilty that once again, she could not control her own strength.

Suddenly, she found her path heading out of town blocked by the same Ursaring-like man that had lost to her at what she liked to call "Eatathon Contests" ever since her trip to Johto.

"Now wait just a dang minute there, pipsqueak!" the caveman-looking gentleman slurred. "There's no freaking way you coulda beatin the Great and Powerful Zonge! You musta cheated, I know ya did!"

"Excuse me?" she replied incredulously "No way! I'd never do that; I have a reputation to uphold. I had to splurge on my strict diet for this."

"Bah! Enough of your lies, brat! I demand we settle this in a battle; one on one, winner takes all." He snarled as he took a Pokéball out of his dirty fur vest.

"Oh, sure, if you really think you can take me on." From the way this guy was acting, he seemed to have no idea that she was the local Gym Leader.

Two minutes later, Maylene called back her faithful Lucario while the hairy man bolted towards the nearest Pokémon Center with his unconscious Rattata, bawling the whole way. Half the money he had on him slipping out of his fur clothes.

"Finally" she sighed with exasperation "Now I can hit the road and burn off all these calories. I can't wait to tell Candice about my new record." She grinned, before taking off in a brisk jog towards Route 215. As per her usual training regimen, she would always venture across the long and treacherous northeastern section of Sinnoh, all the way to her best friend's city up in the north. To her, it was the perfect workout to work off the loads of protein and carbs she gorged on in that contest. Sure, she could just fly there on a Pokémon, but that would defeat the purpose; nevermind the fact that none of her four Pokémon knew that particular move.

Already by the time she had made camp and rested for the night, she had made it all the way past Route 215 and pitched her tent at the base of the mountainous region in the middle of Route 210; right before Celestic Town.

The hike ahead the next morning would be rough, especially on account of the girl's odd habit of refusing to wear any form of footwear. It made complete sense to her though, shoes and sandals were an unhealthy human crutch; if Pokémon could go without them, why can't she? Sometimes she would even envision herself as a Pokémon, able to run as swiftly as the wind and move boulders with a single flex. It was a big reason of why she trained as hard as any of her Pokémon, as well as the reason she mimed their movements during battle. Sometimes when concentration would allow it, she would close her eyes during those moments and just be the Pokémon… launch that aura sphere, thrust that palm, execute that seismic toss and throw that- "OW!"

It turned out she had completely spaced out for quite some time. Somehow she had wandered off the path and gotten lost in the rocky woods before colliding face first into a gigantic boulder.

"Mmrrph! Dumb Rock!" in a fit of frustration, she struck the huge twenty foot boulder with her fist, actually leaving a few small cracks before she withdrew her hand, though mostly out of reflex than any actual pain. "Ow, darn it! Bad idea… wait a sec… that didn't hurt?" Curiously, her hand felt fine, almost the same as if she had lightly jabbed a punching bag back home. Even more curiously though, was an odd bronze colored light that began to glimmer through the tiny cracks she made in the boulder's surface.

"Whoa, what is that?" as she stared at the light, she failed to notice her body beginning to feel a little warmer and her tight black and blue leotard she wore under her white gym pants began feeling a bit snug around her shoulders. "Oh cool! This must be a challenge rock!" She said to herself. She heard rumors of a huge rock in a forest in Unova that trainers used to obtain Star Pieces by having fighting Pokémon strike it. "Hmm… I guess a human can do it after all… Oh well, free Star Piece!"

With that, she decided to strike the rock again with a swift kick, the darkened soles of her right foot impacting the cracked surface even further. As the cracks and the bronze light grew larger with the second hit, so would Maylene: she was quickly stunned by a sudden intense tingling and building heat in her loins. As if the floor below her was a forklift raising upwards, her height steadily began to rise. The hormones in her body were going berserk, as if Dialga itself was accelerating the clock forward, aging her body past a teenager and onward.

It started with her legs, normally as scrawny as the rest of her body; they began to stretch longer, gaining definition in the thighs unseen beneath her somewhat baggy gym pants. Slowly her ankles slipped out as her calf and thigh muscles bulged slightly until they fit snugly against her now undersized pants. The waistline started to dig into her skin from her widening hips while they cracked and expanded outward to match her shoulders in width.

The tingling in her loins only amplified when Maylene panicked and threw another punch at the rock, as if obeying some imparted instinct. Her chest began to thicken with muscle as well; her criminally flat abdomen bulged with smooth abdominals while her nipple began to swell from both pleasure and growth. Despite all contrary rules of nature, a definite pulse of pleasure began to make itself known on the fighter girl's chest and buttocks above her thickening gluteal muscles. Budding domes of soft sensitive flesh soon formed, pushing both her now skintight top of her leotard and the back of her tight pants with steady force.

"Uuuugh… I… I'm… growing up?" she stared down at herself in amazement; even her fingerless gloves were starting to feel tighter. By the time she brought her hands up to cup her rapidly budding breasts, they had reached about a decent B-cup, capped with puffier mature nipples and areola that caused dents the size of pinkie tips to poke through the constricting fabric of her top. She began to hang her tongue out and pant loudly as her unsteady hands both traveled down her pants, past her waistline, down to her rapidly maturing pussy, already sporting a more pronounced set of outer lips that were leaving a growing dark gray spot on her pants.

What she also found beneath her legs started to make her go weak at the knees. Starting to rise past the upper portion of her vaginal lips was the angry dark pink nub that was her clitoris, rapidly throbbing and stretching longer with each pulse of her blood traveling through it. It was already the girth of a lima bean by the time her fingers touched it, causing a staggering jolt of pleasure that made her knees buckle.

"Auuuugh… no... what the… what's… happening~!" she would soon get her answer as she arched her back and allowed her arms to fall back for support. She stared down in complete awe as a definite little bulge had formed between her legs from her already thumb sized clit. As it tore through her panties, the tip began to form a small hole and turned the same color as the rest of her skin around it. Unable to lift the waistline, the hard protrusion began to rip right through the cloth below it with ease, revealing that she now sported a throbbing swelling penis that finally rested at a length just a bit longer than her outstretched hand.

"Wha-what! Oh… oh my god!" she cried out in her more mature voice. One of her wobbling hands inched towards her new appendage and through the hole it had created in her pants before gripping the warm throbbing shaft. A loud howl of pleasure escaped her lips as she stroked it over and over again "Wh-whoa… yeah… whoa~… this feels… awesoooome~!" Within only a few minutes, she felt her whole body tense up with her arched back to the ground and her very first orgasm wracked her body, sending a gush of feminine juices to wet her pants further as well as spurt a splash of hot cum onto her abdomen.

"Ohhh… w-wow… just… wow…" Maylene rabbled to herself as her now adult body was able to relax in the afterglow. "Who knew guy parts felt that good? I can't believe that weird light did this to me." A little trail of drool slipped out of the corner of her mouth "I wonder what would Candice say... hehehe." Her little cock seemed to twitch back awake when visions of the icy schoolgirl unbuttoning her blouse crossed her mind.

Then Maylene had an idea as she got to her feet. "Hmm~ I bet whatever's in that dumb rock could make her grow up just like me. That's a meal I wouldn't mind having..." With a predatory look in her eye, she faced the cracked glowing dent in the boulder and assumed a powerful stance. "You're mine, rock!"

With blinding speed, she threw punch after lightning fast punch at the dent, breaking away the stone shell bit by bit, with more of the brilliant light shining through with each blow. At last, the stone surface crumbled away and the source of the glowing was finally revealed. Rolling out of a hole in the huge rock was a brilliant shining hunk of bronze in the form of a softball-sized, carved fist; it eerily resembled the old Pokémon League symbol for fighting types.

"Wow… this… this thing looks pretty cool." she cheered, taking the stone in both hands and holding it against her bosom; noting all three objects were roughly the same mass, making her giggle. It only startled her further however, when the stone suddenly burst apart, spreading several bronze bits into the air around her. The pieces hovered in midair and began to glow with the same light that morphed her into an adult she-male. Then they began darting towards her without warning, hitting her all over her body before she could even react. At first it felt like being pelted with foam balls, before it turned into a soothing massage as the fragments phased right into her skin.

The bombardment caused her to let out a loud groan before she dropped down again on her slightly fuller bottom. The odd tingling massage from the shards spread to every single inch of her body, before suddenly turning into a rush of power flowing into her; like she was being filled with liquid lead. Soon her leotard felt like it was strangling her, holes ripping all over it like it was made of swiss cheese as her body began to grow once more, pumping with more and more mass like she was some kind of inflatable doll.

Her skin began to flush all over her body, darkening more and more as she grew several feet past the height of any normal human, taking on a smooth bronze-like complexion. Her legs, arms, abdomen and shoulders twitched and throbbed with almost as much pleasure as her burning cock. Her thighs began heaving with more and more girth that soon made them resemble tree trunks as thick or even thicker than her waist, yet still soft, firm and powerful, with indenting tone lines and thick muscles forming along with her bulging calves. Her bone-crunching legs would now rub together when she walked, and they also started to form odd round bumps over her kneecaps like a Medicham's. This change would also give her an extremely heightened sense of balance, no matter how much mass was accumulating in her now twenty foot tall body; she could effortlessly balance on a single toe if she tried.

With this new feeling of balance, she managed to get back up to her feet with an earthshaking leap; where she had just surpassed the huge boulder in height. She looked down at her cock with eyes starting to glaze over from the overwhelming pleasure and power building up within her. She gave a surprised gasp as she watched her cock utterly rend the rest of her pants apart while her leotard and teeny bandages fell to the ground in scraps like falling leaves. Her massive rod twitched furiously, joining in on the growth with gusto by the time she reached fifty feet. It was a massive beast of a sexual organ competing with her arms in girth and length with a bulbous head about to reach the size of her fist and constantly squirting a few droplets of precum from arousal. The shaft was becoming comparable to a tree trunk with bulging, pulsing veins along it. She cooed with an echoing voice as it rose up, brushing hard against her tummy and the under-cleavage of her bosom before drooping forward away from her.

This almost distracted her from her breasts, which started from a tiny infantile chopping board with nipples, to a pair of decent softball meat buns, but were now exploding outward with growth like a pair of orb-shaped blimps that very quickly surpassed the size of her head each by about double, capped with dark brown steel hard nipples and areola as wide as her palms. Her ass cheeks also went to work swelling up, as if defying the amount of titanic bulk she was gaining, with supple soft jiggling flesh that would feel like two huge couch cushions if she sat down.

Next were her arms, both her forearms and biceps bulging with rock hard yet supple flesh, with her biceps in particular swelling much larger than her balled up fists even when not flexing. Her shoulders broadened outward and bulged hard as steel on either side of her head, but still enough to exude power and grace; though still nowhere near as wide as her hips. Even her already athletic flat abdomen began to bulge with six sweat-glistening mounds of raw abdominal muscles like a batch of fresh rising bread rolls.

It seemed her changes were far from over though, even at her seventy-five foot towering frame. Her hair finally began to grow longer, down her shoulders and a third down her back, taking on a wild and frizzled look like the mane of a Primeape. The base of her spine began to throb and bulge, forming into a long stubby tail with a curled tip like a Mankey, but with pink colored fur to match her hair. She moaned with an inhuman roar that shook the nearby trees as she began to flex her powerful python-sized arms, just in time for her shoulders to bulge even more, forming two huge lumps flaring out behind them. She could painlessly feel bone, muscle and tissue forming on the growing lumps, bulging with brand new biceps, elbows, forearms and finally hands and fingers. She now had an extra pair of huge powerful arms behind her original pair, just like a Machamp.

The final changes occurred once she finally reached a full one hundred feet tall. Her ears began to grow pointed before migrating to the top of her head in triangular wolf like ones, covered in a thin layer of black fur. Between her chiseled pectorals decorated with her heaving sacks of tit, a white cone shaped spike began to emerge, as well as one on each of her four wrists and accompanied by her nails and canines growing long and sharp as a Lucario's. A round purple ovular lump began to bulge on her back along with four thick veins that emerged in a cross formation, like the back of a Conkeldurr, with at least one purple three-branched vein emerging on every bicep and thigh. Lastly, her bronzed and eternally-bare feet began to bulge out slightly, her toes seemingly merging with the rest of her feet into thick powerful appendages like that of a carnivorous dinosaur's, only with enlarged malleoli and paw pads underneath, and five long white dagger like toenails like an even more menacing version of a Hitmonlee's.

Maylene just couldn't take it anymore, now that her transformation was complete. The colossal mountain of muscle and power merely let herself fall backwards onto the nearby mountain. Her titanic ass creating two fresh new craters and causing an earthquake that shook the nearby town for several minutes. With a rush of berserk lust, she reached for her towering cock with her front two arms. A trail of drool poured down the corners of her mouth from the feeling of both of her hands gripping the obelisk of lust and stroking furiously. Her other hands darted to her billowing bosom and sank her thick powerful fingers deep into the soft brown pudding like fat. Her bucking of her titan hips only caused more and more tremors with every single thrust. Eventually she felt a rush of one final torrent of pleasure that made her cry out in one last climactic moan as a powerful jet of cum from both her pussy and cock sprayed outward into a downpour of sexual fluids onto the woods below her.

"Uhhhhhhgh… so… awe… some…" she growled, reveling in the afterglow. "It's a miracle… I… I'm fucking huge a-and I really am a Pokémon now!" she smiled to herself, still caressing and exploring her titanic curves with all four hands, her sated rod laying limply across her thighs, almost as long as one of her legs. "This is so amazing… but... Oh… what will Candice think of me now? Mmm… yeah." Her voice quickly changed from worry to a lecherous coo "I totally gotta show her, I just hope she doesn't try and catch me~!" and with that, the newly formed Titan of Strength set off, her massive weight causing huge clawed footprints in the earth and a deep tremor with every step she took towards the cold harsh northern region on Sinnoh.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Candice the Frost Titan

**DISCLAIMER:** _THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION DEPICTS FICTIONAL CHARACTERS THAT EITHER HAVE NO OFFICIAL AGE AND/OR ARE DEPICTED IN A TIME PERIOD IN WHICH THEY ARE NOT UNDER THE AGE OF 18. The following story contains scenes of giantess growth, breast expansion, hourglass expansion, clothes transformation and yuki-onna related tf. If this is not of your fancy, then please disregard this fanfiction. For the rest of you guys still around, enjoy the show!_

Snowpoint City, a winter wonderland of a city where stout trees and buildings are blanketed in thick snow, located in the far north of the far north region of Sinnoh. The Gym at the heart of the city is home to yet another youthful lass of a gym leader: A spry and self-proclaimed fashionista known as Candice.

The girl in question was busy at home, rummaging through her closet for the warmest and best looking jacket to wear. Outside the city, a strong snowstorm was starting to pick up and she needed to keep herself from getting frostbite on her journey.

It had been only a day since her very close friend and fellow gym leader had not arrived in Snowpoint, despite everyone she called in Veilstone claiming she left shortly after some silly egg-eating contest, or something like that. The worried black haired girl soon bolted from her room and out her front door; her final choice of outfit was a thick, fluffy, azure, hooded coat over her usual school uniform, a buttoned white shirt with an azure bow on her chest, tan colored skirt, azure and white striped socks and matching tan shoes.

"Don't worry Maylene, Candice will rescue you!" she said in her usual manner of referring to herself in the third person as she took out a poke ball. "Come on Mamoswine!" in a flash of white light, a massive eight foot tall Pokémon in the form of a brown furred elephant with a stubby hog's snout appeared and let out a mighty, rumbling elephantine trumpet. Using her long fluffy hair to climb onto her back, Candice soon set off on her warm bulky mount.

Hours later, she and her mammoth companion would find themselves directly in the middle of a brewing snowstorm ravaging the woods of the normally peaceful route. The icy wind stung her face as she attempted to shield herself, only for her to soon let out a frustrated groan.

"We can't go anywhere until this dies down. Let's hurry and find some place to wait it out… hopefully she isn't out there in this weather." Candice added with a worried tone.

They soon found shelter in the form of a nice dry mountainside cave, where she and a few more of her released Pokémon set up a bonfire and a small campsite. She would soon fall fast asleep, cradling herself against the fluffy white body of her Abomasnow.

"So warm…" she cooed before drifting off to dreamland "Candice wishes she could be this comfy in this kinda weather…"

Many hours later, she woke up to a startling sound: just outside the cave a large booming noise resonated, followed by another and another… sounding almost like huge footsteps or something from a heavy Pokémon. For some reason, this commotion barely seemed to bother any of the Ice Gym Leader's other icy companions; their only concern seemed to be how startled their trainer was.

Before she could entertain the ominous thought of a giant monster outside the cave ready to devour her any further though, a faint glimmer in the upper walls of her cave caught her eye. The approaching sound soon sent tremors throughout the walls, making the glimmering object fall to the floor, right at the girl's feet. It was a very pretty gem, shaped like a six pronged snowflake in an overall hexagon shape.

"Oooh, hey! Get a load of this!" Candice cooed in delight as she picked up the large crystal snowflake. It felt unbelievably cold in her grasp, like clutching a solid ice sculpture, causing her to instinctively drop it as the cold bit her fingers. The moment it hit the ground the strange gem shattered at her feet, releasing a chilly, numbing cloud of bright blue powder snow, shimmering like tiny diamonds as it spiraled all around her.

Candice let out a shriek as the freezing gust stung her skin, sending shivers down her body. The raging blizzard outsize seemed to be making its way into the once safe cave in the form of tendrils of snowy wind, latching onto the swirling cloud and beckoning her to step outside.

"N-no… I-I… c-can't…!" she cried as she felt her stiff legs moving on their own, dragging her out of the cave "I'll freeze! It's so cold, so… so… huh…!?" Candice opened her eyes, examining her body as her skin began to lose its color. "I'm… fine…?" indeed, the once blistering deadly wind around her had suddenly began to stop burning her flesh. At this point, she thought she was starting to develop hypothermia, but now… she felt perfect fine, as if she was taking a stroll on a midsummer night; it was as if her body temperature or perhaps her entire body was adjusting.

She continued to examine herself, noting that her coat was now tied around her waist, leaving only her uniform to shield her against the wind. She gasped as her now pale white skin took on a faint shade of blue, staring as her hand and how her nails began to grow right in front of her eyes; stretching out into pointed one inch claws.

Surprisingly considered her current location, her body would soon begin to heat up, sweat starting to form at her brow as the miniature blizzard around her raged onwards. She could swear that her shirt was starting to feel tighter and tighter with every breath; like it swelled up bigger with every inhale and never shrunk down with the proceeding exhale. Her nipples soon growing erect in a matter of seconds as they brushed up against her bra, the bow on her top began to make a little groan of protest as bigger and bigger gaps were appearing between each button of her shirt.

"Wh-what!? N-no way… they can't be-" she flinched a bit as something shot out from her chest and hit a nearby rock with a light sound. One by one, her buttons were flying off of her now head-sized melons as they kept on swelling; nipples starting to twitch and swell against the confines of her lacey cups that were being filled like pear colored cauldrons filling with blueberry cream pudding. With shivering hands, she attempted to release her bra by tucking her long-nailed fingers under her skintight shirt, only for it to finally snap and fall to the snow; no longer digging painfully into her pale blue flesh of her mighty bulging bosoms. All her buttons were soon sent flying into the white abyss of the blizzard as her titanic avalanche of titflesh finally pushed through, already passing the size of her head and their soft wobbling cusps descending more and more down her stomach.

She let out a gasp of lustful delight as her hands shot up to them, cradling their pillow-like mass and letting them overflow her fingers and her perky puffy dark blue nipples standing at attention like tiny icicles atop igloo-like areola.

The feeling of her pointed sharp nails teasing her nubs would distract the changing ice expert from the fact that her stockings were starting to split with a loud steady ripping sound from her growing calves while her panties had developed into more of a thong by this point, the front starting to press hard against her moist cool slit. Her already tiny skirt covering less and less from her slender legs growing longer and shapelier; thighs thickening and her waist thinning to accent her somewhat widened hips that would soon tear the rim of her skirt, sending it to join her bra in the snow at her feet.

"Ouuuugh~!" Candice howled in delight "C-can… Candice… growing up… wait… oh my!" looking over at a nearby pine tree blanketed in diamond dust would prove her suspicions right by the sight of it becoming more even in height with her. At first, she assumed that with her blue skin and unnaturally bloating boobs that she was just aging into some kind of snow-bimbo, but now… now it was clear that she was over ten feet tall and steadily climbing higher! Her shoes and socks had already split and burst into rags, joining the rest of her destroyed wardrobe at her feet. This thought only saddened her more as she soon felt her coat untying the knot in its sleeves and her shoulders tearing apart the rest of her shirt. "A-At least… at least the coat survived." She moaned as she tried to get her mind back to the amazing pleasure of her still swelling breasts; now at least double the size of her head each and nearing her belly button.

Her pleasure only began to rise as she became even with and surpassed the height of the nearby twenty-five foot tree. As she stuck out her hand with a flat palm to compare the tip of it to the tip of her head, she now noticed that her nails had started to grow again, taking on a thicker translucent form as they grew as long as her hands and kept going. One of them crept down to her awaiting bare snatch as a few drops of her icy feminine honey dribbled past her statuesque thighs, freezing before it could reach the ground and turning into frost on contact with her upper thighs cool blue skin.

"In… credible… Candice feels… alive!" she boomed as she was nearing thirty feet. Her hairpins on each temple quickly snapped off in protest to her growing hair along with the rubber bands tying her black hair into braids. Liberated from their restraints, the flowing cape of raven black descended down her back and all the way to the small of it, just above the slight shelf of her shapely rear. Her normally tied back side bangs stretched down to just above her collar bone. The tips of her hair froze over into icy blue highlights and curled inward, enticing a little giggle from her as it brushed up against her spine.

"Hee hee… mmm, Candice has haircicles now, how delightf-uuuul~!" her knees began to buckle, she could feel an orgasm coming along as her nails gently prodded at her inner sanctum of her ice-cold pussy. The chill of her growing claws delicately scraping her inner walls was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Again, this would almost distract her from another change as she began to bend over: A small white nub growing just above her perky ass cheeks, then quickly sprouting into a smooth white fleshy tail that grew and thickened until it swished the snow of the ground fifty feet below her; its tip soon spreading into a wide fan of skin like that of a mighty Dewgong.

Her shoulder blades began to ache as her pleasure reached its peak; four hard ivory-like spines began to grow out of her back, followed by a half-dome-shaped shell underneath each pair, like a pair of wings, she now possessed a sleeker version of a set of Cloyster valves. Her passion for fashion seemed to begin manifesting into an odd combination of cloth and natural fur that began to envelop her arms, starting just below her undefined deltoids and growing longer and thicker until they completely shrouded her hands, like the sleeves of a beautiful kimono; even gaining a pattern at the cuffs, like a series of jutting icicles against the snowy white fabric. Soon, more of the fabric-fur began to cover her toes followed by her feet, and all the way up past her calves, stopping at her knees and ending in ruffled jutting frills, now the same brown color as her old skirt and shoes, kind of like a Snover's lower half; even her stance permanently changed to walking perfectly on the balls of her feet, as if supported by invisible stiletto heels, making her legs and backside jut out more and her hips sway with every step. Finally, a silky strip of light blue like Articuno's feathers hugged her lovely hips, now in equal width to her shoulders. A lacey blue strap hugged each inner thigh as well as meeting in the back and becoming a natural thong that wedged comfortably between her plush firm cheeks. In the front, the strips seemed to meet just under her lovely venus mound, keeping her womanhood on full display as a row of soft blue feathers grew underneath the straps into a scantily mesh of a thong and skirt that only accented her most private areas instead of covering them. Last and certainly not least, as her mighty gigantic snowy hills of mammary ceased their growing at a massive triple her head's size each and their cusps just passing her navel, her natural kimono just *barely* slid up it to cover each nipple to the areola, leaving a massive bounty of exposed blue titflesh on display.

With the the last of her changes settling in, the icy titan has finally reached a shrieking climax, at her final height of a glorious one hundred feet. From head to toe (closer to one hundred and three, considering her stance). By now, her long spindly nails were five massive blade of white ice with her original fingers seemingly harmlessly encased at the base beneath her kimono sleeves. Each about the size and shape of a short sword, she could only insert them in her pleasure passage one at a time. She brought it up to her face and past her now fuller lips to give it a lick, giving a coy chuckle as she felt the juices turn into brine in her mouth.

Unfortunately, her exploration of her new body was interrupted by the return of the shaking ground. Standing before her, shrouded by the snowstorm except for its glowing yellow eyes was a massive beast, equally as huge as her statuesque, yet sleek form. She let out an inhuman hiss as it began to draw close, instinctively raising one of her clawed hands and rushing forward, just as the unknown opponent charged in, spreading out four appendages… or were they five?

She suddenly stopped in her tracks right as her index icicle touched the neck of… some kind of wild pink haired… four armed… and massively endowed Pokémon that had its own upper right fist frozen mere inches away from her jaw.

"It… it isn't possible… May…lene…?" the newly grown Ice Titan said in a soft, mature voice.

"Can… dice…?" the beast replied, with an equally mature, but more husky tone.

"Oh… oh my Arceus! It is you! Candice was so worried about you, darling!" The gym leader said with delight, not even realizing the two of them weren't even speaking English anymore, but instead their own unique Poké-speak.

"Candy~!" the chilly titan soon found herself bear-hugged by the girl's powerful train-sized arms; Candice's much more immense bounty of tit mashing into her still impressive rack erected above slab-like pecs. The feeling of warmth would have made her feel a lot less uncomfortable… but that thought was distracted by a certain 'fifth arm' resting between her inner thighs.

Candice like out a yelp as she leaped backwards a bit, recollecting herself as her eyes travelled down to the throbbing veiny cock between the Strength Titan's thighs. "What… what is… what is that thing doing there!?" she pointed with one of her claws, an utterly enthralled look on her face.

"Huh… Oh! Ohhhh!" the burly titan gave a coy fanged smile as she stroked her mighty column with her lowest and closest hand. "I grew it, what else? It sprouted along with the rest of _this_!" she flexed her upper arms, showing her already massive biceps and triceps swelling and quivering.

Candice was absolutely entranced, her mouth gaped open and her eyes practically sparkling as she clasped her claws together under her mountainous chest, like a schoolgirl eyeing a brand new dress. "It's… glorious! You're like a mountain of raw power and… and…" she sniffed the air, letting out a dark blue blush atop her cheeks. "And your pheromones are flooding out, aren't they?"

"M-maybe… yeah…" Maylene just stared as Candice began to pose seductively with her claws gently caressing her own massive bosom… and removing the restraint of her natural kimono, letting them flop out with a glorious bounce. "Can… can I… please… mate with you?" her cheeks burning up in spite of the cold weather.

"Oh ho ho ho ho~!" the ice queen put a clawed hand to the side of her cheek "Certainly not, you would tear poor Candice apart from the inside with that beautiful thing… no… instead…" she spread her arms and let herself fall backwards; a flurry of snow forming under her into a massive snowbank to cushion her fall. "You shall have your pole take a trip northward, if you please~" her claws gripped her breasts gently and pulled them apart to reveal an almost literal canyon of cleavage.

"Oh... god! Yes!" Maylene leaped forward, pouncing onto her new prey like a Houndoom in heat and readied her massive phallus, the ground below feeling strangely not so cold as her knees sunk into the snow. Soon her throbbing treetrunk-like mass plowed straight through the gap between the twin mountains of cool flesh. Candice gave a delighted moan in response as she pressed into the sides of them with her icy claws, gasping incredulously as the head-sized tip pierced its way through the other end and began to press into her lips. Muffling the rest of her moans, Candice pressed as much of her open lips against it as she could, sucking on it as Maylene began to slowly thrust harder and harder. Their bodies speeding up more and more as little by little the snow began to melt around them from their own heated passion and wild lust. Candice would find that just the feeling of the friction from Maylene's ropey veins rubbing against her soft, tightened inner bosom flesh was enough to bring her closer and closer to another climax. Their tails thrashing about and their bodies throbbing with passion as Maylene and Candice soon let out a duet of shrill and roaring cries of pleasure that echoed across the snowy route, and caused the snow from a nearby mountain to fall. The ice titan would feel a wash of her feminine honey gush between her legs and drench her new skirt as her face was pelted with stream after ropey stream of hot warm -spunk.

"Ahhhh… damn… that was the best!" roared Maylene in triumph as she fell back off her lover, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Well... I'm glad you're satisfied." Candice leaned up, much to her annoyance, her face covered in slowly freezing seed that she began to flick and wipe off of her like she was splatted in the face with vanilla soft serve; she would note to herself that it tasted remarkably similar.

Maylene snickered at the sight, covering her mouth with the nearest hand. "Sorry Candy, next time I'll bring cones!" she burst out laughing, falling onto her back, right before her face was pelted by a snowball.

Candice was already scooping up more and expertly crafting them between her iced fingers in seconds. "Cone these." She said playfully, pelting her with more.

Maylene herself soon found herself cracking up as she picked up her own arsenal in all four hands and began challenging her mate to the mother of all snowball fights. Candice's team of Ice types watched from the cave as the snowstorm finally dissipated… embarrassed looks shared between them as they watched the two titans have their childlike winter merriment, like they were still normal-sized human children.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter X – Fennel the Missing Titan

**DISCLAIMER:** _THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION DEPICTS FICTIONAL CHARACTERS THAT EITHER HAVE NO OFFICIAL AGE AND/OR ARE DEPICTED IN A TIME PERIOD IN WHICH THEY ARE NOT UNDER THE AGE OF 18. The following story contains scenes of giantess growth, breast expansion, hourglass expansion, horror and digital beast related tf. If this is not of your fancy, then please disregard this fanfiction. For the rest of you guys still around, enjoy the show!_

欠番

Beneath the seas, besides the flame,

Off the coast where the lost beast came,

To bring the world misery and shame,

A piece of the world is missing.

The path you should have never crossed,

The Beast exacts a heavy cost,

The number of the Beast is lost,

You will know it by its hissing.

The bones from hell you cannot tame,

Devour your life and all your fame,

That is the price to play its game,

And all while you're reminiscing.

-Lewis Lovhaug

"What in tarnation are you talking about, lady!?" a befuddled and bald old man asked as he nearly dropped his mug of fresh coffee.

The woman he was talking to massaged her temples, brushing her purple and pink Munna flower hairpin out of the way to do so. "Look… I know I sound absolutely out of my mind-"

"Yer darn tootin." The old man blerted. "Why does a grown woman wanna know how ta catch Pokémon?"

"-BUT, just please her me out! I traveled all the way here from Unova for this! It's for a very important experiment that could be a scientific breakthrough in the field of Pokémon research!"

"Er… listen, Miss… Funnel?"

"Fennel."

"Eh?"

"My name is Doctor Fennel, if you please."

"Eh, fine, Doctor Fennel, if you really wanna, I'll do yer little song un dance. I mean, if it means dat much to ya." The old man of Vridian City grumbled, pulling out an empty Pokéball from his pockets, along with another he chucked to the ground and summoned a tiny orange worm Pokémon with black dot eyes and a pudgy ovular nose.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" the bispecticaled researcher jumped for joy "Oh! So you use your own Pokémon for this demonstration?" she had heard rumors a long time ago that an old man in the Kanto Region would demonstrate to rookie trainers traveling from Pallette town on how to catch Pokémon… This was somehow essential to the famous Unova doctor in some way or another.

"Course I am." The old man retorted grumpily "where do ya think I would get that many pokéballs and dat many Weedles if ah didn't, eh!?" he turned with a friendlier face to his little insect Pokémon "Hokay Weedy, you know da drill. Put on a good show for the nice crazy doc."

"Hey!" Fennel merely puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms as the old man readied his little red and white ball.

"Pokébaaaall…" he reared back, dropping his cane as he lifted his leg out like a baseball pitcher "go-OOHCH!" there was a light popping noise as his ball flung out of his hands and at the little orange bug Pokémon. Instead of hitting it, the ball fell to the ground a foot from its target and rolled off to the side. The little Weedle emitting a bit of sweat from its orange carapace as it scurried over and nudged the ball's button with its nose, activating it and trapping him inside enveloping him in a ray of glowing red. The ball gave a few shakes before the red light glowing on the button turned off.

The old man walked over to the ball after pushing his lower back with his fist, popping it back to normal with a soft cracking noise. "Yeesh, I'm outta practice. So girly, does ma little demonstration teach ya enough about catching- hey!"

Fennel had already produced her own pokéball, quickly tossing it to the ground while taking out an old ragged book in her possession. The ball quickly summoned a large long beaked bird with a pinkish crown. "I'm sorry, sir, but that will do. Thank you so much for helping me, but I don't have any time to explain. Fearow! Fly! Now!"

The old man just stared dumbfounded as the scientist frantically climbed atop the large bird Pokémon and took off into the sky; his jaw dropping so hard that his dentures almost popped out. "What a loony scientist!" he said as he picked up his balls "Strange… ahm getting the weirdest case of deja-whatsit…"

Off the coast of Kanto, the bird flew straight south, heading for the almost forgotten island, Cinnabar. This former island paradise use to be the home of not only a genius Gym Leader and his fire themed gym, but also a super advanced research facility able to clone fossilized ancient Pokémon, as well as cloning the legendary psychic Mewtwo from the cells of the equally rare Mew. Even more rumors – Fennel researched over the years – had also told of various failed and unethical experiments that may have led to the creation of the Ditto and Porygon species and perhaps other unknown organisms… but of course, this was only an urban legend spread years ago, even after the lab's burial. Four or so years ago Cinnibar's normally stable composite volcano suddenly erupted spewing forth toxic fumes, a shower of ash and of course, waves upon waves of molten lava that utterly smothered and decimated the island.

This event was always a touchy subject for Fennel; though the majority of the island residents were safely evacuated in time, there were still and handful that didn't make it. Among these casualties was a very close penpal of Fennel's, a researcher by the name of Leah. Her very last letter from her told of some interesting documents she had discovered in the abandoned Pokémon Mansion entitled "Pokémon X", which she would send copies to her in her next reply at the end of the week; it just so happens that planned date was a day or so after the sudden eruption, she was last seen entering the mansion's doors, never to return out, even as waves of lava overtook the ancient structure.

Fennel wiped a tear from her eye shed from reliving the memories of hearing about the accident, the fear for her friend's life and the despair upon reading her names among the small number that perished from the natural disaster.

"Leah… don't you worry. I'll solve this little mystery, for you! I won't let your research be in vain!" she shouted dramatically to the sky as they neared the skeleton of an island: The only structure left was rebuilt Pokémon Center that the lava and ash miraculously barely damaged, as well as a small shrine near it that paid respect to the lives lost on that faithful day; the rest of the terrain was sandy beaches and piles of solidified lava coating the once destructive mountain like a perverted elementary school science project.

Dropping by the Pokémon Center, Fennel let her Pokémon she had been lent from Professor Juniper take a rest as she went to prey and pay her respects to her lost friend at the shrine. As she closed her eyes and said a few words, she glanced at the rotting old book in her hand; its cover was inscribed with frantic penmarks the word that haunted her memories: "Pokémon X" the X having a horizontal dash through it for some reason. Looking through the eerie pages brought back memories of when she first obtained it:

At least six months ago, she had received the tome in the mail with no return address, also enclosed with an envelope between the cover and first page. Thinking it was either a gift from Cheren or Lenora; she opened and read the letter… dropping the book at her toes as she discovered who it was from and what it said. It appeared to be a letter her deceased friend had written and meant to send before the incident, detailing the research she had found and how it seemed to be an early experiment by the Pokémon Mansion long departed master… and how whatever it entailed; it seemed to have driven him mad before his eventual disappearance. Further research into the books pages at first details well written notes and details on an experiment meant to synthesize organic matter into digital form, then more details on attempting to use the cells of Mew, then the possibility of discovering a new breed of Pokémon, perhaps even as a new and unknown type… then the chapters began to descend in quality. Dots of ink and frantic strokes accompanied the researcher's notes, lamenting his failures at every turn, the painful screeching of the specimens, the sudden glitches and corruption of data for the equipment and the bizarre nightmares he began having every night growing more terrifying as the project went on. Finally the pages consisted of nothing but scribbles and cryptic poems and coded messages, perhaps even chaotic yet finely detailed instructions on how to find a certain… thing… by which Fennel was still not certain of, at least the time; though now she had her guesses.

"'Seek the guidance of the old man and his worm in the land of Earth, then return to the home of Fire and seek the area east along the coast of foam… there you will find… it…' 'A piece of the world is missing.' Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Fennel of course would get no response from the empty sculpture before her as she closed the book. "Well… it wouldn't hurt to try. It may just be a wild Psyduck chase in the form of an elaborate Bloody Mary ritual, I-I just… just have to be careful." She shuddered.

Fennel would soon find herself blazing a trail around the volcano island, shaking more and more as she ventured closer and closer to the eastern shore of the island, facing the Seafoam Islands off in the distance. The beach had nearly been completely engulfed by lava, leaving only a very brief strip of sand that the ocean shore lapped with the tide. It was getting late, and she wondered if she had taken too long to let her Pokémon rest and rejoin her to interrupt this mad ritual. She soon pulled out another ball, this time summoning an elegant blue sea turtle-like creature with a long dinosaur neck and head.

"OK Lapras, nice and easy." Fennel hopped atop its spiny shell as the sun began its descent, eclipsed by the ominous volcano as it set to the west behind them. "Just… pace the water near here and turn around once you reach a dead end… I can't believe I'm doing this…"

The sea Pokémon gave a confused look before paddling its way down the shore, as deep as it could possibly swim in without scraping its belly across the sand and still keeping the island beach nearby. Hours upon hours passed by as Fennel laid atop the tiring Pokémon's back; so far, all they encountered were a few cheeky Tentacool scrapping for a fight that Lapras bodyslammed and ice beamed into submission… but no signs of whatever it was that Fennel was searching for. Once night fell and stars blanketed the sky, the doctor soon felt herself drifting to sleep, unable to keep her heavy eyes open much longer as she collapsed on the shell of the exhausted sea beast.

Fennel soon found herself walking the shore alone, spotting a lone figure in the distance, a girl in a tattered white labcoat with her overgrown messy locks of hair blocking most of her body.

"L…Leah?" she approached the mysterious woman, grabbing her arm to force her to turn around… now taking note that her skin was a deathly pale tint… with random black marks like the lines on a computer chip crossed with dead black veins. Her dead friend's face soon turned to meet hers… nothing but a grinning jagged toothed mouth adorned it and nothing more! Leah's mouth-face opened as wide as it could; nothing but an endless black void within it as it began to scream.

A shrill screech startled Fennel awake from her nightmare, her body drenched in sweat with her pink dress under her labcoat clinging to her. She picked up her glasses lying next to her in the sand… along with her full pokeball with Lapras resting within; she had no recollection of returning it, which only served to panic her further. Judging by the position of the crescent moon above, it was very close to midnight and she was soon aware of a chill going up her spine as the summer air began to feel colder by the minute.

She frantically put her rectangular spectacles back on and pocketed the ball, now it felt like she was being watched. She half expected to see a nine foot tall man in a tuxedo and no face staring at her off in the distance. Scanning the terrain thankfully produced no such skinny gent, but instead, a tiny flickering white light glinting at her from ten feet away. She soon found herself drawn to the light, perhaps this was a sign? Now standing at her feet, half buried in the soggy sand was a very curious object: a whitish cube decorated with random rectangular smudges of light brown and violet, each side of the cube had a square shaped hole in it that met the other five holes in the center; a menger sponge, if she recalled correctly. The light cube continued shining a mysterious randomly flickering light as she picked it up… only to soon find herself unable to drop it, let alone remove it from the skin it touched!

She let out a terrified scream as the void cube suddenly burst into pieces all around her the random pixel-like shards of white, black, beige and purple danced around her as the air itself began to grow a static-like distortion. Though her cries of fear were soon replaced by silence; the pixels soon clung to her body, feeling electrical jolt after jolt from each individual square making contact and absorbing into her very skin, burning holes through her clothes in order to get to it. She could barely even talk now, except for the occasional moan as her lab coat was slowly eaten away, falling apart rag by rag from her numb body as if she was attacked by a rogue hole-puncher with a square cutter. Even her pink one piece dress was not spared, peeled away piece by piece until only her light purple lacey bra and panties remained, which curiously began to feel like they were digging into her hips and shoulders with every passing second.

Her paralyzed body soon began to stretch across the sand, lying on her back with her knees slightly bent. She watched in terror and a slight feeling of wonderment as she was apparently growing taller and taller, her legs stretching out with her thighs beginning to gain more mass, swelling slowly outwards as her feet soon split her pink slipper-like shoes. Her bra and panties soon snapping off, revealing a moistening pussy down below and a cute pair of seashell pink nipples up top that began to harden and pulsate with pleasure as the areola began to spread over her titflesh. The flesh in question seemingly jiggling with delight on its own as the remaining pixels started to cling to it; tickling her as well as sending her tiny multiple jolts of pleasure, all while her modest bust began to grow larger and larger. Her hips and ass soon following suit by the time she reached over twelve feet, cracking and groaning as they neared and soon surpassed the width of her shoulders while her padded rear end pushed more and more against the beach, spreading across the rough sand like pancake batter over a skillet.

By this time, her rectangular glasses with a small roll of white tape between the lenses rested precariously on the bridge of her nose like a pair of comically small reading glasses; having long slipped off her too-large ears that began to grow long, pointed and elfin-like, stretching out from her skull by about a foot, if she weren't already twenty feet tall and climbing faster and faster. A large bump soon formed on the right side of her forehead and soon sprouted into a conical, but slightly curved up horn with square-toothed segments along it like the teeth of a cog. The horn itself resembling a twisted Rhydon's horn that grew right at the part in her dark blue hair; which soon began to take on the same square-toothed cog pattern on her horn, the ends of her hair ending in an even pattern of square segments, like the pattern of the edge of a medieval knight's robe.

Her bangs soon were liberated by her snapping hairband that held them back on her left side, covering most of the top part of her face for the rest of her metamorphosis. Her legs began to rub together on their own, feeling her excited juices trail down her thighs before her skin began to stick together for each leg one patch at a time until everything below the pelvis was a single large nub of flesh like a scale and tail-less mermaid. She tried her best to scream from witnessing this as her skin began to take on a pale white tone, dotted with random patches of light purple, black and light brown, like she was made out of some discolored modern camouflage print fabric. Her hands began to tingle as her fingers stretched forward, her nails vanishing as they formed into long spindly claws that soon began to harden and sharpen themselves until the area from her fingers to halfway up her elongated forearms looked like a mesh of geometric light purple shapes crudely sculpted into overly stretched and clawed hands down to each polygon connected in the same way each joint and digit once was.

A stinging pain resonated at her shoulder blades before long spindly white bones erupted outward, like the skeletal remains of a dragon's wings in five long spindly spines that soon began to move and flap on their own. The area where a fleshy membrane should have been began to gain a static hologram-like distortion of bright pink that randomly flickered between each bony segment as she found herself taking flight, hovering over the smaller and smaller beach with her sixty foot mutating body. Soon another pair of lumps grew on either childbearing hip visibly wider than her shoulders. Sprouting a pair of long sharp blades followed by boney arms in the vague perverted resemblance of a skeletal Kabutops's arms, sharpening themselves against each other's blade, just in front of her still moistening pussy… and to her shock, bumping their wrists teasingly against the bottom cusps of her now massive bosoms; each one now at least double the size of her head and distending a bit past her belly button.

Soon, her feet began to merge into a pointed tip at the end of her melded legs and soon began to stretch outward into a long whipping ghost-like tail. The tip began to look a bit distorted as tiny square-shaped holes began to decorate it with larger and larger ones appearing closer up her hips, but in fewer amounts; almost as if her whole skin was starting to glitch… glitch… glitch… the more she thought of this word, the more it began to appeal to her.

"Glitch… yesss… of course, it's all so… clear to me now, yet it isn't. So… so… sooooo… simplistically complicated, dwindalingly massive and… yessss… grotesquely beautiful!" her voice began to take on an odd distortion to it, as if being filtered through a faulty computer's speaker or like a corrupted sound file.

She reared her head back, her hair parting like a single long drape to reveal a disturbingly twisted inhuman face: Her eyes now nothing but perfect circles of dark purple with a shade of pink, seemingly painted on to a smooth nose-less face like an incomplete doll. Her mouth now appearing as wide grinning maw like a jack-o-lantern's; as if it was carved on with a jagged pattern of square pegs that resembled square cog-shaped teeth that perfectly locked together like one when she closed her mouth. Past the gaping cog-maw was a glowing endless vortex of purple and pink with traces of black pixels here and there like she was housing a Technicolor black hole in her throat.

"Le… le… leleleleaaahhhh~ a piece of the world *is* missing… AnD i Am NoW tHaT pIeCe!1!" she cackled a most inhuman screeching laugh that was also as if her voice was badly filtered through a crude device's speaker.

"Leah… thank you… thank you so much!" she hugged her savagely endowed ghostly body with both her polygon and bony scythe arms, paying extra attention to her patchy bulbous breasts with her polygon claws digging deep into her flesh and letting it overflow the gaps in them. Strangely, a quick squirting stream of what appeared to be crystal clear water spurted out of each dark violet puffy nipple with each polygon-claw's grope. Her lower skeletal arms used the blunt ends of their wrists to rub at her dripping womanhood glistening off the now hundred feet long colossus of flesh and corrupted organic and inorganic data.

"Soon… sooon… soonsoonsoonsoonSOON the world shall feel our misery… our shame, and they will gaze upon our glitched and bRoKeN form and know… no… know… that we are true beauty in ErRoR."

Her shrill screeching laughter soon awoke the few humans left on the isle. Though reports of the incident days later from the head nurse would be nothing more than a strange ethereal mass of static appearing and disappearing from the source of the noise on the eastern shore… followed by Fennel's rented Pokémon and a piece of her broken floral hairpin appearing at the Center's doorstep the next morning.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 – Sabrina the Mind Titan

**DISCLAIMER:** _THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION DEPICTS FICTIONAL CHARACTERS THAT EITHER HAVE NO OFFICIAL AGE AND/OR ARE DEPICTED IN A TIME PERIOD IN WHICH THEY ARE NOT UNDER THE AGE OF 18. The following story contains scenes of giantess growth, breast expansion, hourglass expansion, and psychic mutant related tf. If this is not of your fancy, then please disregard this fanfiction. For the rest of you guys still around, enjoy the show!_

It had been many years since "The Master of Psychic Pokémon" first began her career as the Psychic Pokémon Gym Leader of Saffron City, defeating her fighting type rivals in the Fighting Dojo and serving as the opponent to several prominent master trainers, despite her usual resistance to getting too involved in Pokémon battles. She decided some years later that she would take somewhat of a temporary vacation in the far-off nation of Unova, taking an actress role in Pokéstar Studios film, "Mystery Doors of the Magical Land Series" as the evil queen sorceress Bellelba.

Today though, she was sleeping away her morning off, nestled in the soft warm bed of her Munna and Musharna-print covers. In her dreams, she was set adrift in a thick pink miasma, levitating through the sky of an endless void as if she was underwater. A massive glowing violet sphere levitated before her, dwarfing her like an ant next to a bowling ball. The massive object soon grew an all-black eye that peered down at her, feeling as though it was staring into her very soul.

She woke up to the sudden sound of her cellphone ringing, robbing her of a chance to figure out that strange dream. As usual, it was one of the production hands, requesting she end her little break early, as per the whims of their new eccentric director. Work on the studio had been a bit more hectic as of late, thanks to the arrival of Cleavon Schpielbunk, some bigshot from Kanto that wished to bring his artistic vision to Pokéstar Studios with all new films, props and settings for trainers to star in. This meant that Sabrina's already advanced brain was put to the test quickly memorizing several new lines and roles that utilized her skills as a telekinetic and Pokémon trainer.

Today's film in particular was Mr. Schpielbunk's adaptation of none other than Sabrina's past battle with the legendary trainer Red on his way to conquering the Pokémon League. Though much to Sabrina's annoyance, said adaptation was taking several liberties with real life events in order to appeal to a younger audience.

For now, she wore her spaghetti-strapped, midriff-exposing red tube top, black and green psycho-bracelets, black belt, hip-hugging pants and red slip-on shoes. She sighed as a nearby script on her trailer's table was surrounded by a green aura and floated into her line of vision while she grabbed a cup of coffee before flipping the pages as she headed out the door. Telekinesis was just one of the many skills she had gained over the years of rigorous training. Where some psychic trainers are able to bend a spoon or levitate a Poké Ball with a few minutes of concentration: to Sabrina, it came as naturally as using her own hands. She was a favorite among Pokéstar's directors on account of her saving them a large chunk on their budget for visual effects.

"Let me see" she said to herself, skimming through the pages while grabbing a snack to go with her drink "Sit at a throne, cold and emotionless while a doll mimicry of me asks Red to play with him… trap him in a dollhouse… psychic father comes to save him and gives him an unruly Haunter to fight me… Abra evolves in the middle of battle… Karabra regenerates all health with a single Recovery attack… then Red's Pikachu… Thunder Armor...? Haunter comes in and makes me laugh with fake bomb… and I guess I just give him the Marsh Badge- Was this really written for a professional?" she said snarkily to herself before entering the studio. "All that happened was he solved by gym's teleport tile maze and we fought. What, not child-friendly or entertaining enough?"

She wished more and more they'd just let her play her evil sorceress character. As usual since his arrival, Schpielbunk was shouting orders at the production staff in preparation for the next trainer's arrival that would take the role of Red. She soon made her way to wardrobe, quite surprised at the clothes laid out for her on a nearby clothes rack.

An exact replica of her old gym leader outfit from years past, adjust for her current size and everything: A sleek-looking maroon long sleeves top with yellow cuffs, white gloves, a short maroon skirt yellow socks, and matching maroon boots. All over a very form-hugging black leotard that hugged her modest chest, as well as her shapely wide hips and legs. She was just lucky she had grown her dark blue hair out, which she eagerly restyled into her "hime" cut from years before.

"Ah… welcome back." She mused to herself as she telekinetically hung up her other clothes and bracelets before heading to the set.

"Gaaaaah! This is terrible, terrible, terrible!" the director shouted as he began to tug at his hair.

"Oh boy" Sabrina said under her breath before approaching him. "What seems to be the problem, now?"

"Oh Mrs. Sabrina, it's absolutely terrible! One of the props I ordered from Kanto was destroyed during shipping! How are we going to have your inner child's animatronic hold a crystal ball without the freaking crystal ball!?"

"You know, we could just not bother with the freaky doll." Sabrina retorted, crossing her arms, getting a little sarcastic. "Isn't me sitting in a throne and acting stoic and evil enough?"

"Sabby, baby." Cleavon put his arm over her shoulder. "I know you're still miffed about me spicing up the story like this, but this is how the film industry works. Real life is mediocre, boring, not interesting enough to captivate the kind of demographic we're focusing on, baby." His arm was gently nudged away with her telekinesis.

"I guess, it's just that I barely get to do anything in this part. I don't suppose you have any other ideas we can use with what we have?"

"Well… there is that script I have in the backburner. In which you're a main lieutenant of Team Rocket and fuse Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres toge-"

Sabrina held up an index finger to her lips as her psychic energy covered his mouth. "On second thought, evil emotionless kingpin with baby on board it is. I'll just… I don't know, just calm down and I'll go find something we can use."

Cleavon gave a nervous nod and chuckle as she finally released the psychic hold on his lip, wiping his brow of sweat with a handkerchief as he watched her leave, allowing himself a moment of approval at the leotard he had her put on.

Walking out of the studio in a huff, Sabrina suddenly caught sight of a strange ray of maroon light streaking across the sky… toward her trailer, where she soon heard a crashing noise; at the same time, a strange feeling bristled her psychic senses.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me...!" she bolted towards her trailer. Whatever it was that fell down, it had blasted a massive hole right through the roof. "Oh please, no..." she groaned, rushing over to her bed where the small Poké Ball sized object had burned a hole through her mattress, resonating with a very strange aura. It was a strange orb-shaped baron ball, seemingly made out of a pure glass material, except for a strange streak of black in the core, like a cats-eyed marble. The black "eye" in the middle seemed to stare back at her however she looked at it.

"Oh… oh my, this…" she was absolutely mesmerized by the crystal ball, reaching out for it with her white gloved hands, passing her fingers through its maroon aura before picking it up and bringing it to her face. The pupil inside staring right through her own red eyes right into her very soul. Her eyes began to glaze over and shifted to odd hues of red and yellow for a brief moment.

"The… the Mind Stone… the Seventeen Titans…" she said in a deep trance…

Several minutes later, the door to the studio opened with a green aura turning the knob. Sabrina stepped through, cradling her stone in hand with her body starting to take a subtle change in shape; her modest breasts covered by her maroon top looking noticeably larger, about the size of a pair of round cantaloupes, with her already shapely hips even looking a bit wider and her skirt covering just a bit less of her bigger butt.

"Found it." She said rather bluntly, showing Mr. Schpielbunk.

"Really? Well…" the overweight director lifted his round shades to get a closer look at it…trying desperately to not look a bit higher at the maroon globes starting to press into it "It's… certainly a good prop, but-"

Sabrina glared, her red eyes glowing as a red tint flashed over Mr. Schpielbunk's eyes "Is there a problem, Mr. Director?"

The man shook his head "N-no, none at all, Mrs. Sabrina! In… in fact, let's just forget about the inner child puppet, it would probably be too creepy for the kids anyway."

Sabrina smiled slightly "Good." A few nearby stagehands looked at each other in disbelief: usually Mr. Schpielbunk was as stubborn as a Snorlax when it came to altering his own scripts.

Sabrina's smile only grew wider as the production went underway, her green aura surrounding her before flawlessly levitating over to the throne in the middle of the green screen set, waiting for the trainer.

Soon, a blond-haired girl with a pair of red sunglasses, green beret, orange coat, and green skirt stepped onto the stage, smiling Sabrina's way. The actress only gave her a slight smirk.

"Ready when you are, Mr. Director!" Bianca declared, striking a pose with a Poké Ball she struggled to remove from her purse.

With an eager shout of "Action!" the small film commenced recording.

"I had a vision of your arrival!" Sabrina declared, levitating herself off her chair and slowly walking Bianca's way "I have had psychic powers since I was a child. It started when a spoon I carelessly tossed, bent. I dislike battling, but if you wish, I will show you my powers!"

As she spoke, Sabrina levitated the stone above her, circling around her as she recited her old speech, every word recalled in perfect detail. As it ended, the orb then began to press into her forehead, slowly melting and absorbing into it like an eager Gastly, until it was no more.

"O-okay, let's begin!" Bianca felt a strange sensation start to overcome her the closer Sabrina floated towards her, like a rising heat that made her nipples harden and her thighs start to stir. She could swear something was off about the psychic woman the closer she got. The gym leader's maroon orbs seemed to be slowly swelling larger while her hips widened, straining her tiny skirt as the black skintight leotard underneath seemed to be hugging every inch of her body more and more.

Oh… there's no need for that yet. Sabrina's voice echoed from her general direction as her lips remained still. Bianca's eyes widened as she realized now that they stood face to face, her opponent was now a head taller than her and slowly rising.

"Oh my… e-excuse Mrs. Sabrina but..." Bianca's blushing red face had to crane upward as Sabrina rose to two heads taller than her, her breasts quickly growing into two maroon basketballs that threatened to press right into her face "th-this… this isn't the Giant Lady set…" she squeaked, before her body began to glow with green psychic energy.

I know. Sabrina 'said' as black pointed markings appeared at the edge of her eyes. I decided to take a few liberties with the script. Just bear with me, my pet. I think I shall share my gift with all of you. Bianca would feel an invisible hand pat her breasts while another caressed her crotch and backside through her clothes, making her flush deeper. Though she never had much feelings for women at all, she couldn't deny that felt incredible.

The director could only stare incredulously as Sabrina continued to grow, her outfit seemingly melting against her skin as she reached past ten feet tall. Her hair began to grow longer, cascading down to her ankles and split down the middle as a lump began to grow at the base of her spine before sprouting into a long and bushy Kadabra tail that reached her calves and swished about the higher she climbed; the small confused blond now barely coming up under her crotch as her suit began to fully merge with her skin.

"M-mr. Schpielbunk" the cameraman stammered through his earpiece, he too was starting to feel hot and bothered the more Sabrina grew, crossing his legs to hide his growing bulge "Is… is this part of the script!?"

Schpielbunk simply stood there in a daze, watching as Sabrina passed twenty feet tall with her maroon breasts no longer sporting any form of nipple aside from two very noticeable bulges that would be the size of teacups, if she weren't nearing twenty-five feet.

"Keep… keep rolling!" he stammered as the green aura surrounding Sabrina began to expand farther and faster than she was growing, sweeping over everyone in the studio and causing their arousal to climb with the ascending titan.

Mmm… yes! Sabrina purred in her booming, echoing thought-speak as she reached thirty feet, smiling as her face began to turn a pale grayish-white color reminiscent of extra-terrestrials, while a flat, reddish horn grew atop her forehead like a Ralts, parting her forehead bangs. Keep the recordings going, I think it's time the whole world knows of our awakening. Bianca felt herself being lifted upwards to maintain eye level with the growing giantess, watching through her fogged up glasses as two ribbon-like tendrils emerged from Sabrina's back, growing as long as her arms and tipped with three-pronged leaf-like ends with a red glowing jewel in the center; just like the Legendary Lake Guardian Pokémon.

Forty feet came and went as Sabrina's and the entire room's arousal grew, rising above the stage's props, boom mics and green screen. She spread her arms as the growing 'sleeves' and gloves began to form into her new skin. Her shoulders now broadened and blew out like a dress' puff shoulders, before sprouting each three slender ovular protrusions with stripes across them; vaguely resembling the feathers of a Sigilyph. Her maroon arms ended with large, long-fingered white hands with diamond-shaped tips, and three jewels on the back of each hand, a maroon stripe connecting them and coloring her middle and ring finger; green, red and yellow, just like a Beheeyem's.

Fifty then sixty feet passed as her horn bumped against the ceiling of the studio and began to buckle and creak. Her maroon latex-like skin seemed to go from her arms to her still swelling tits; each one now double the size of her head with noticeable bumps where her nipples should be, the area right below the immense balloons the color of her old leotard with two large yellow spots on her thighs, like a Girafarig's pelt, then back to barren again halfway down her shins, down to her now toeless, shoe-like feet.

Hm… just a moment. as her alien digits pressed gingerly into the iron ceiling, a green aura suddenly surrounded it, pulling it apart like it was made of tinfoil, allowing her head to emerge from the growing gap and preventing any debris from landing on her captivated audience below as their minds were wrapped with the same orgasmic pleasure coursing through her surging seventy foot body; yet her expression barely seemed to change from mild delight.

Still, as her telekinetically-made skylight was spread apart enough for her massive maroon hot air balloons to emerge, like two twin zeppelins rising out of a hangar, she couldn't help but stimulate the process further. Her green aura surrounded her as invisible hands worked to roughly grope and squeeze at every inch of her body; seen in the form of handprint indentations appearing and disappearing on her titanic eighty foot body. Fortunately or unfortunately, this would cause everyone below who was empathically linked to her start to feel every single grope and stroke and thrust to body parts a lot of them didn't seem to have.

Perhaps I should fix that? the ninety foot Sabrina chuckled in her thoughts as she stared down at the studio staff moaning and groaning within the green aura surrounding them along with Sabrina writhing in midair.

All should feel what I feel. she smirked, reaching out with her seven foot index finger and gingerly poking Bianca's left breast as they began to swell under her three layers of clothing.

The adorable bookish girl squealed in pleasure, already experiencing every moment of her… Mistress…? Yes, her Mistress' growth, she still desired more. As willed by her now towering one hundred foot goddess, she began to feel her own changes overtake her body, along with changes to the other humans below.

Her soon to be useless clothing was stripped from her body and cast onto the ground below one article at a time as countless hands continued to massage, grope and caress her. Her skin soon turned into a vibrant purple with her hands and feet a dark pink and her head and now head-sized bosom covered in a lighter pink. Above her forehead, a dark pink oval grew and began to emit a billowing dream mist while her eyes grew pink in color. Though her extra wobbly tits ceased growing at a bit bigger than her head each, her hips began to crack and flair out dramatically, wider and wider, until they surpassed the width of her shoulders by more than double their width with a gigantic ass, with huge jiggling sleek purple cheeks more than twice the size of her head each. Her glasses were kept on for aesthetic purposes as she drifted to a deep slumber, still enwrapped in pleasure and conscious via her dream mist telepathy, now that she was part Musharna.

I… ohh… oh goodness, I feel so… gooood~! Bianca moaned in her dream-speak, using her mist to knead her own beanbag chair-like cheeks, shivering in pleasure as her height quickly grew to about twenty feet.

Almost… nnngh… done… Sabrina began to moan in her thought-speak, writhing in place and causing the ground to shake as her telekinetic arms worked harder and faster until she finally mentally cried out in a powerful orgasm that was soon felt by all in a three mile radius.

The director and the mostly male stage hands below were rapidly changed during the massive pink blast of psychic pleasure. The men's body hair faded away, their excess fat migrating to softer, sensitive and appropriate places with their throbbing steel hard cocks and balls shriveling away and withdrawing into gushing folds. Many, if not all of them began to double or triple in height while gaining features of their favorite psychic Pokémon.

Sabrina finally relaxed her empathic link, looking a bit exhausted as she began to levitate her new disciples out of the wreckage and draw them in a wide orbit around her. Many of them reached out with their newfound telekinesis to pat and caress her giant maroon mountains above and her firm shapely black cheeks from below, now sporting the perfect hips that just surpassed her shoulder width.

"Sabby Baby" hummed the husky voice of a Gardevoir woman whose billowing dress and proud bosom swallowing her chest horn made her look like a sexified caricature of a certain vent-standing movie star of old. "I'm sorry for being so obnoxious, can you ever forgive me?" her answer came in the form of a playful kinetic kiss to the cheek.

All is more than forgiven, Mrs. Director. the one hundred foot Sabrina smiled as she rested Bianca and her on her giant maroon bosom. I think it's time I made a few more changes around here though.

With a wave of her hand the various props and costumed actors around the studios began to change. Here, an army of spear carrying amazon women with Ledian features began to lovingly grope their human partners; there, a large robotic Tyranitar woman burst from one studio, followed by an equally huge fifty foot brunette human that tore through her clothes with her massive jugs and ass; over there, thin silvery alien women descended from their Cascoon-shaped spacecrafts to make out with an opposing army of red zombie-like aliens with eyeballs on their bellies, and to the side a single red tentacle monster courting their leader.

Think of this place as… taking liberties with reality's story. Sabrina chuckled through her thoughts.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 – Misty the Sea Titan

**DISCLAIMER:** _THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION DEPICTS FICTIONAL CHARACTERS THAT EITHER HAVE NO OFFICIAL AGE AND/OR ARE DEPICTED IN A TIME PERIOD IN WHICH THEY ARE NOT UNDER THE AGE OF 18. The following story contains scenes of giantess growth, breast expansion, hourglass expansion, and sea monster related tf. If this is not of your fancy, then please disregard this fanfiction. For the rest of you guys still around, enjoy the show!_

Off the northern coast of the dormant volcano of Sootopolis, in the land of Hoenn, a white ferry makes its way across the vast blue ocean. With the haggard Captain Briney at the helm alongside his trusty partner Peeko, the swift S.S. Tidal makes its way to a seemingly random location outside its usual route in the middle of nowhere before laying anchor.

"Oi, Peeko!" the old captain with a frizzy white beard, mustache and large eyebrows said to a nearby Pelipper "This should be close enough, let the lass know we've arrived."

The pelican Pokémon gave an eager squawk and salute with his wing before taking off out the open window and gliding over to the front deck. At the front end of the ferry was a woman with short orange hair and green eyes, dressed in a white one-piece swimsuit with blue trimming, an open sky blue coat and white flip-flops: she was sunbathing on her back, almost drifting to sleep to the subtle melody of the waves the white vessel cut through on its path.

A few weeks ago back in Cerulean City, the tomboy mermaid gym leader had stumbled across a strange old map that once belonged to her late sailor father. According to some notes in his old journal, the map led to a sunken treasure said to have been accumulated over the years by the fearsome Captain Franz Bluewing of the Dragonair Corsairs; an infamous pirate who prominently used fearsome powerful water Pokémon in his crew as they pillaged the land of allegedly a mountain of gold and jewels before his flagship was sunk by Hoenn's naval forces hundreds of years ago.

Peeko descended near Misty, giving a squawk to get her attention. "Huh…?" Misty opened her eyes, using her arm to block the rays as she smiled at the adorable bird Pokémon "Oh, hello Peeko, we're here already?" Peeko nodded. "Alright, I'll be right there."

Misty soon made her way to the bridge to meet with the captain. Many months ago, she had saved the captain's beloved Pokémon from a wild Sharpedo back when it was just a Wingull. In thanks, he allowed her to borrow his vessel for this expedition.

"Ah, just in time Missy, we're all set to start searchin' for that treasure." Captain Briney said with extreme enthusiasm.

"Alright!" Misty grinned "I'm ready for a dive, once we scan the area below."

"Aye, you just leave that to me, I have Gills already deployed!"

As they spoke, a Whiscash dove under the boat with a strange device tied to its neck, tethered to a device on-board. As the sonar device began to send its information back to the ship, a shadowy object began to emerge from the ocean below, nearing the ferry as it began to surface.

"Ah, let's see…" Briney looked over his radar, it eventually began to display the area below.

Misty's face beamed as the unmistakable shape of a sunken ship outlined at the bottom of the trench, the anchor planted near the edge. "There it is! Dad's map was right!"

"Indeed it was, lass! Now we just need to haul it up!" Captain Briney laughed triumphantly.

"Leave it to me, captain!" Misty pumped her fist before taking out a Poké Ball. "Gyarados and I can handle the salvag-ING!" she was interrupted by the ship suddenly shuddering violently as the sound of scraping metal could be heard from below.

"What in blazes!?" the Captain shouted, looking over his control panels "Something's damaged the rudders!"

"I'll go out and investigate!" Misty declared before running out the bridge and onto the back deck.

"Missy wait, somethin' don't feel right about thi-mmph!" just as she left, the captain mouth was covered from behind by the hands of a man with black gloves.

Misty made her way to the back deck, leaning down to have a look at the damage to the rudders. She gasped as she saw a group of Sharpedoes swarming around the propellers and rudder, ripping them to shreds with their powerful jaws. Off in the distance, roughly ten feet away off the right side of the boat, a black submarine had surfaced, a white emblem of a circle with a spike on top and two crossed bones below it painted on its side.

"Oh, dammit... not those waterlogged weirdos!" Misty knew all too well the exploits of the infamous Hoenn-based Pokémon criminal organization, Team Aqua. A water-based team that wished to flood the earth and create an aquatic utopia using the legendary Pokémon Kyogre; but their ambitions were crushed a long time ago, and now all that was left of them were a bunch of modern day pirates using their image to intimidate and scavenge loot off of any vessel that crosses their path. She was actually contacted by them during their glory days for a chance to become one of their Admins, to which she obviously refused.

"Well, these 'waterlogged weirdos' just trashed your junky little ship!" a woman's voice said from behind Misty. She turned around just in time for two aqua grunts to grab her by each arm, wrestling her Poké Ball from her grasp and plucking her ball belt right off of her. The woman was a young adult with long poofy orange hair that was long enough to reach the small of her back and spread wider than her whole body. She wore a variation of the regular Aqua uniform with a blue bandana, small black top flattering her ample bust, an open blue coat and blue pants with red shoes.

"Well well well, this is turning into a very bountiful expedition" she chuckled "we captured a ship, discovered a legendary treasure, and now we caught a mermaid."

"Aqua Admin Shelly..." Misty seethed, trying to break free "I thought I smelled a bilge rat creeping on board."

Shelly merely shook her head "Sticks and stones, Misty. You should have joined our little crew when you had the chance. But lucky you, I think you and your Pokémon can help us out. We're in need of a certain large fortune to refund our team, what do you say?"

Misty spat at Shelly's shoes "Screw you! Why the hell would I help a bunch of crooks and lunatics? You people give Water-type lovers a bad name!"

"Tsk tsk" Shelly waved her finger "I know a spry young lass such as you doesn't care about what we may do to you, but… what about him?"

"No…" Misty gritted her teethed as another two grunts stepped out of the doorway that came from the bridge, one dragging Captain Briney around by the back of his shirt with his hands tied by ropes while another held Peeko like a big wriggling exercise ball from his wings restrained and his beak tied shut. "Damn you..!"

"Oh ho ho, you better watch your mouth, little mermaid, otherwise something unfortunate may happen to this crusty captain." Shelly smiled cockily as she patted Briney's bald head after removing his captain's cap and placing it on her own head.

"OK… fine!" Misty sighed, no treasure was worth a friend's life "I'll get you the damn gold, if you just leave us alone."

Shelly laughed as she signaled her grunts to let her go. "Deal! Just go fetch that treasure, then we'll be on our merry way. But if you so much as keep a single coin, we'll feed grandpa here to my hungry little Sharpies."

"Okay okay.. I don't even want the stinking treasure anymore!" she fumed as she held her Poké Ball, wishing she could just use her beloved Gyarados to thrash all these punks overboard, but the captain's life was at stake.

"Awww, let me guess, you were just in it for the adventure, how cute." Shelly teased, before flinching as Misty summoned her massive blue roaring sea serpent that glared daggers down at her as it loomed over the deck while in the water.

"It's OK, Gyarados..." Misty said as she caressed the blue dragon-like beast's cheek, who looked at her for a moment before backing down. "OK… we'll be right up, no funny business!"

"Same to you, little mermaid, just hurry up and nobody has to get hurt."

Misty scowled as she hopped on top of Gyarados' back, placed a small oxygen mask in her mouth and ordered him to dive. The rebreathing device she wore was a special miniature oxygen supply developed by Sylph Co. for use in conjunction with diving Pokémon, which let her stay underwater as long as she wanted with no danger of running out of air.

The waters below the ship were almost as clear as the air above, the trench easily visible a mile or so down, the view only blocked by the squadron of Sharpedos and Carvanhas circling around the boat. Misty frowned through her mask before her serpent mount descended deeper and deeper into the trench. She grunted as she started to feel the pressure increasing around her body. As they reached the sunken ship she nudged Gyarados to swim along its side.

Finding a large hole in the hull, Misty kicked off from her Pokémon and swam inside. She felt a very strange presence as she neared the door to the hold. Inside was something that nearly took her machine-supplied breath away. Atop a massive pile of gold was a beautiful glowing blue stone in the form of a raindrop; it greatly reminded her of her Cascade Badge. There was a small hole in the ceiling where it looked like it fell through the ship from above. She couldn't explain why, but it felt almost like it came here for her, but that was a ridiculous notion… wasn't it?

'Omigosh...' She thought to herself. 'This… this is beautiful! How is it giving off such a light and… why can't I take my eyes off of it?' she said as she kicked herself closer, ready to start gathering the treasure. 'No… this… this isn't right. I… I can't let that crook have it. This… this is… mine?'

She felt compelled to reach out and grab the stone, cradling it to her swimsuit-covered bosom; it felt unnaturally warm as the light around it pulsated. Soon, Misty began to feel hot, her heart raced as she found herself needing to exit the ship. Her legs beginning to propel her through the water faster and faster than she ever recalled herself able to do before. By the time she emerged from the ship, the Sea Stone began to stir, until it jumped of her hands, knocking the rebreather off of her mouth. Before Misty could react the item sank into the trench, leaving a trail of bubbles behind.

She began to panic, desperately trying to hold her breath and get her Gyarados's attention before she drowned. While this occurred, the stone began to encircle her, making the water around them literally start to stir. Misty looked confused as she tried to swim upwards, only to find that she was getting sucked into a small whirlpool that the stone seemed to be dissolving into.

'No… wait! Oh god, no!' she thought 'I can't reach the surface in time without causing decompression sickness! Is… is this the end? What's with that stone and… nnng… why do I feel… th-this is not the time to feel this way!' She felt her lungs start to ache as the whirlpool grew bigger and bigger around her, all while her swimsuit started to feel tighter while a very noticeable tingle started between her legs and her hardening nipples.

She was suddenly aware of the water pressure around her starting to slowly fade while her one piece started to ride up, as if her body was starting to stretch and grow. The tingling in her chest grew worse the more pressure was relieved from the water surrounding her as two very noticeable white bumps of her chest began to bulge outward like twin bubbles rising from a submerged air source. Past her modest and ofter self-cursed A-cup, they pressed tighter against her stretching white fabric with two very noticeable bumps tenting above them in the form of her bulging areolas. By the time they started to pass the size of softballs, her ass began to wedge the bottom of her swimsuit between her swelling cheeks while her legs began to grow longer and thicker, gaining a slight definition while her flat stomach began to slowly form a set of six soft yet firm abs while her arms gained the visible indentation of biceps; overall giving her the body of an athletic swimmer, but not enough to be considered a bodybuilder.

Several air bubbles escaped her as she tried to moan, salty sea water rushing into her mouth as she squinted and rubbed at her white cameltoe. Her jacket feeling incredibly uncomfortable as it felt tight against her broadening shoulders and failed to cover her large firm rear the size of a pair of pale basketballs; if she wore sandals while swimming, they would have snapped by now from her growing feet.

"What's… ha… ha…happening!?" she suddenly shouted out through the water, her voice sounding a lot less distorted than it should have been. She began to coo as she massaged her still swelling tits, feeling them swell against her palms and nearing the size of volleyballs, making the straps across her shoulders snap while the cloth covering her taint followed suit, relieving the tightness around her poor snatch and firm ass.

"Yes… hell yes… I-I finally have tits!" she cried to herself, now as vocal as if she was on land. "...Wait… how am I…" she blinked, breathing in through her nose…something that felt a lot less painful than it should be. "D-did I just, am I-!?" she felt a strange tingling sensation around her collar bone at the base of her gladly acquired cleavage. Several straight slits began to grow on her skin –four on each side of her sternum- almost looking like bloodless cuts as they began to open and close, showing a spongy red membrane underneath. "G-gills!?" she breathed in again, this time through them and letting the water rush through, invigorating her mutating lungs.

Before she could make sense of this development, she let out another yelp as she felt her jacket's shoulder area begin to split and her arms filled the sleeves to the point of bursting, while the remains of her swimsuit began to split down her cleavage line and on her sides with the aid of her widening hips. "I-I'm not just getting hotter… and fishy… I'm getting bigger!?" though she had very little scale for reference, she was now about twelve feet tall and still steadily climbing higher.

As the vortex of water started to grow, affecting the currents for the ferry and sub above, Misy began to yank pieces of her clothes away as her skin began to turn a light blue. As she reached the twenty foot mark, her hair started to grow a little longer, reaching her shoulders and draping over them slightly, before the bottom half turned white with a few black dots in it, much like the fins of a Seaking. Her legs grew numb by the time she reached thirty feet tall and planted her still swelling ass on the hard rocks of the edge of the trench. Soon, they began to move on their own, stretching straight before the skin began to stick together at her knees and the area below them, merging together until her feet disappeared into a pointy stump.

"N-nnnhg… no way… I'm… I'm becoming a mer… mermaid…!?" Misty moaned as she reached past fifty feet, her body stretching across the rocky depths until she felt the top of her back reaching soft sand. Her answer soon came in the form of her merged lower appendage stretching dramatically, elongating her softening skeleton more and more as it started to be covered in vibrant red segments, like the Gyarados of Lake Rage, accented by white three-pronged ridges and surprisingly ending in a four-pronged blue tail fin, much like the fan-tail of a Milotic.

"O-oh!" she moaned, massaging her growing tits that were now starting to surpass her head in size, while her teeth turned razor-sharp, the four canines growing particularly larger: her new set of teeth could now regenerate in an instant, if ever broken. "M-maybe not a mermaid, but still… mmm… so goooood~!" she experimentally swished her long tail, almost as long as the rest of her roughly sixty foot body; though now it was hard to judge her size without actually trying to 'stand' on dry land. She wiggled her hips as a large red pearl grew on each side with six red lines surrounding each in a circle, vaguely resembling a Starmie's core. She looked down to realize her anatomy was still a hybrid of both; she had a fish-like lower half, but down there she was still human as her thighs didn't completely merge. As she tried to reach down with both hands to satisfy her hungry clam below her rigid six pack, her arms began to grow numb.

"Wh-what now!?" at seventy-five feet, her arms moved to her side, straightened and began to stretch outward until they reached past her knees, widening and flattening while her hands began to sink away, leaving her with two large appendages that resembled the flippers of a whale with the colors and mobility of a Mantine, with the top half being a deep dark blue compared to the rest of her.

"Grrrr… g… dammit...!" she snarled, baring her new teeth while her emerald eyes began to change, the pupils stretching into horizontal slits like an octopus'. "Ngrrrr..! How am I s-supposed to touch myself now!?" as she continued fuming and growing close to ninety feet (not including all of her tail), she felt a pulling sensation from her shoulders and the top of her head. Two more three-pronged ridges appeared, one on each shoulder, only red like a Feraligatr's. The final stage came in the form of a long protrusion growing from her head in the form of a thin blue antennae with a fleshy yellow bulb bulging at the end flickering with light, as she started to near climax. "O-ooohhhh… n-nevermind… mmm…. Almost there…. Aaargh~!" The whirlpool around her was now a massive vortex that raged around both vessels above.

"Aaargh, what the hell's going on down there!?" Shelly yelled, bracing herself on the railings of the deck, watching as the waters around them began to swirl. "F-fall back! This ship is done for! Everybody evacuate to the sub!"

The ship began to rumble as Shelly, her men and their Pokémon retreated to the submarine; as promised, leaving an untied Peeko and Briney behind unharmed. Once the nefarious admin was on board, she could see from the on-board display a massive shadow rising closer and closer between the two ships before finally breaching the surface with a massive wave that almost capsized both of them.

And there it was, towering above them, a massive humanoid creature with red hair, a Chinchou's lantern, arm-fins of a Mantine, gigantic blue "swim bladders" twice the size of her head, and a slithering long red tail that snaked across the ocean surface and allowed her to stand at a whopping 100'; roughly a bit over half the length of the ferry and making the Aqua sub look like an extra-long hotdog.

"I-it's… oh god… it… it's a giant Pokémon!" she shouted in awe, shaking in her boots... a small part of her both amazed at and envious of those giant blue boobs.

"Red hair… tha-that thing is the twerp!? How did she...?"

"Hm… this won't do. Hold on a second, captain." Misty's voice boomed before laying back in the ocean, concentrating until the red stripes surrounding her hip-pearls began to sprout long tendrils like a Tentacruel. She began to moan as the twelve appendages squirmed all over her body, gripping and caressing her titflesh and squirming below to swat at her ass while rubbing her huge and still-wet pussy. While she explored her body, her long sea-serpentine tail gently pressed into the deck of the Ferry, pushing it away from her and out of harm's way.

"Now what is she...? Whatever! Don't just stand there, attack!" Her jaw dropped as she looked back at her staff that also had their eyes glued to the giant monitor showing the spectacle outside. Every single one of her men were captivated by the titan beauty, as if she was some kind of giantess siren.

"Ngrr... useless curs. If you want a thing done..!" Shelly dropped two Poké Balls into a slot near a torpedo station and slamming two buttons, firing a pair of Sharpedos her way that darted around her and proceeded to bite into each of her giant cheeks… this only made her moan louder until both shark Pokémon stopped and blushed. Shelly slapped a hand hard to her forehead.

"Now, now... there's no need to fight." Misty cooed before reaching out to the sub, grabbing it with her tentacles before perking upright so that her massive blue mountains floated above the surface. She lowered the sub right into her immense cleavage and pressed the moist, supple hills of flesh into it with her flippers, giving the tip a little kiss. The grunts inside were so lovestruck by that display that they hardly noticed when she picked the sub up again and snapped it in two like an old breadstick. The Aqua Admin fell with the whole crew to safety on her chest, like it was a giant squishy waterslide, before slipping off and into the ocean below. Thankfully they could all swim, and some of them having enough sense to deploy life preservers around their waists or call out their Pokémon.

"Damn you, this isn't the end, little mermaid! If you're a Pokémon now, that mean I can easily capture-" The Sea Titan peered down at Shelly as she reached for a Poké Ball. She reared back, bearing her long Gyarados-like fangs, and let out out a piercingly loud roar, enough to make the water around her and her men ripple. Shelly felt her insides shrivel with fear, the ball dropping out of her trembling hand. She raised her arms in surrender.

"O-Okay... L-Listen! You're one of them now, right?" stammered the panicked Shelly, feeling like an anchovy in a shark tank. "One of the Water Pokémon you love so much! Don't you wish for a paradise for your kind even more? With that power of yours, we could make it happen for sure! I-in return we promise to abandon our life of crime... h-how about it?"

Misty narrowed her octopus-like eyes, having to lean at an angle to see her beyond her own leviathan tits. "I'll tell you what I told you last time, Admin Shelly. No matter how much I love the sea, I won't use it as an excuse to harm others and cause destruction. But I guess I could make an exception just for you guys..."

Misty reared back, her breasts visibly swelling as Team Aqua could feel the currents around them pulling towards her massive body. Before long, Misty peered down at them again before unleashing a gigantic torrent of water from her mouth in the form of a super powerful Hydro Pump.

As Shelly and her men were swept away, their bodies began to glow with a blue aura before starting to change: male bodies growing softer and curvier with body hair and scars dissolving before breasts, hips, asses and thighs began to swell and burst from their shredding clothes as their size multiplied and their humanity washed away.

Shelly felt her body double in size to a powerful amazon with her tits tripling in size to a pair of heaving beach balls. Various parts of her body began to become covered in a hard red shell, including her feet like a set of high heel knee-high boots, shoulder pads and her arms up to the elbows with her hands morphing into lobster-like claws and a yellow, star growing on her forehead, along with a red lobster tail behind her ass.

"What… the…" Shelly moaned, trying to grip her huge breasts with her clawed hands.

All of her subordinates laid adrift around her, all transformed into various Pokémon human hybrids of various heights and dress sizes: one was a somewhat chubby Wailmer that squealed as she was constricted by her orange lifesavers constricting her blubbery blue boobs and ass. One Oshawott gal soon relieved her with a swift swipe of her seashell drawn from her belly before giving a fanged smirk with her freckled smile while her blue pointy ears twitched.

Misty just smiled before giving Shelly a pat on the head with the tip of her right flipper before swimming over to a confused Captain Briney.

"So, captain… would you like me to haul you back to the harbor?" she grinned before wrapping a tentacle around each side of his ship.

Briney and Peeko saluted "Aye aye, ma'am!"


End file.
